Tails's Story
by victoria.papola.5
Summary: Tails and his friends are fighting Eggman and Tails gets shot down. When Tails wakes up the unexplainable happenes!(sonamy, taieam, knuouge. My first story so go easy on me.)
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Sega or Sonic)

Tails woke up to the sounds of voices. When he opened his eyes he saw Sonic and Knuckles standing on both sides of his bed. "Huh?" Tails asked as he tried to sit up. "Tails! Glad your awake!" Sonic said. Tails looked around his room. Knuckles sat beside Amy on his bed post while Cream looked at Tails worriedly. Tails was surprided to find Rouge and Shadow in the back of the room talking in low voices. "What happened?" Tails asked as he rubbed his forehead which was trobbing for some reason. "Don't you remember? " Knuckles asked. "We were fighting Eggman and..." "You got shot down by a homing rocket. " Cream said interrupting Knuckles. "Oh." Tails said. "Everything is coming back to me now." Then he felt something wet on his hand. He took his hand of his forehead to see blood all over it. "What the?" "Your bandages must of came loose. " Amy said as she walked over to Tails and began putting new ones on. When she was done Tails turned to Sonic. "What happened to Eggman?" Tails asked. Sonic grinned. "Shadow, Knuckles, and me sent him back to Egg cartons. We just worried about you. You took a pretty hard fall there." Tails sighed. "I'm alright as soon as I get some rest." Amy nods. "Tails is right. He needs to rest. Come on. Everyone out." Amy said as she shooed everyone out of the room. "Alright Amy! Were going." Sonic said as he walked out of the room. "Have a nice sleep buddy." Sonic said before leaving. Amy shut the door. "Night Tails." Tails lays down on his bed. His eyes began to close and soon he was asleep.

"Tails! Wake up!" Tails slowly opened his eyes. The voice sounded like Amy's. "What do you want Amy?" Tails asked as he turned to face her but the speaker wasn't Amy or anyone he even knew. Standing beside his bed was a light blue hedgehog wearing a dark blue dress like Amy. She also had a red heart shaped necklace around her neck. "Who...who are you? And where am I?" Tails asked scared, realizing that he wasn't even in his own room. The blue hedgehog sighed. "You don't remember me?" She asked. "N...no." Tails saided. "But you do look a lot like one of my friends. Who are you?" The blue hedgehog looked at Tails sadly. "My name is Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose? I never heard of you before." Tails said, looking at Rose. Rose sighed again. "I'm not surprided. Considering you died before I was born." She said. "Wait! What?! I...died!" Rose tipped her head to one side. " Tails, how old are you?" She asked. Tails gave her a strange look. "I'm 12. Why?" Rose closed her eyes and said something so low Tails couldn't catch. When she reopened her eyes they were bright and she had a smile on her face. "There still time." "Uhh...what are you talking about?" Tails asked. "And where am I?" Rose smiled at him. "Tails, I'm talking to you in a dream." She said. "A dream? But that's impossible for you to speak to me in a.." Rose placed a hand over Tails's mouth. "Yes, yes. I know but Coco made a machine to let me go back in time. Now Coco and Miles is working on a bigger time machine so Me and my friends can get to you and help you guys defeat the darkness." Tails pulled Rose's hand off his mouth. "What are you talking? Who's Miles and Coco? Who are your friends? What's the darkness?" Tails asked but Rose was beginning to fade. "Tails, trust me on this. We will met again soon." And she was gone. "Wait!" Tails cried. Suddenly Tails felt someone grap his shoulders. "Ahhhhh!" He woke up panting. Sonic was besided him and had a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa! Tails, you okay?" Tails looked around. He was back in his room and the mysterious girl named Rose was nowhere to be seen. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at Tails with concern. "I came upstairs to wake you up. Everyone is downstairs waiting for you." "Why?" Tails asked puzzled. "Well we all think that Eggman is getting a little out of hand so we decided to do something about him but Cream won't let us start without you." Tails nods slowly and wipes the sweat from his forehead. "Are you okay? You been tossing and turning in your sleep." Tails looks at Sonic and forced himself to smile. "I'm fine Sonic. Just a bad dream that's all." Sonic looked like he didn't believe Tails but he just simply noded and walked away. Tails sighed and got out of bed. He felt a little lightheaded and his leg felt a little weak but he could still walk. He looked outside his window. It was sunny with a few clouds. A perfect day. Tails smiled and pushed his werid dream to the back of his mind. "_I'll deal with that later. Plus it was probably just something I ate." _ Tails thought as he walked downstairs and enter his livingroom to where his friends were.

"Finally!" Knuckles said as Tails sat on his couch. "What took you so long?" He asked, annoyed. "Sorry Knuckles. I had a bad dream." Tails repiled. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "That's your excuse?" Amy smack Knuckles behind the head. "Don' yell at him! He's injured. Show some sympathy!" Amy said. "Ow! Okay! Fine!" Knuckles said rubbing his head. Tails smiled. "Can start now? I didn't run all the way over here to watch Knuckles get attack by Amy." Tails turned towards the voice to see Shadow standing near the doorway. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" Tails asked confused. "Same as you. To get rid of Eggman." He said, folding his arms. Tails sighed. Classic Shadow. He saw Cream walking towards him. Cheese following her. "Hi . How are you?" She asked in a small voice. Tails smiled. "I'm fine Cream. Thanks." Cream sat beside him. "Alright. Now how in the world do we get rid of Egghead?" Sonic asked. "I got an idea." Rouge said. "How about we..." BOOM! Everyone jumps. "What was that?" Knuckles asked. "Don't know. Let's check it out." Sonic said as he ran out of the house. Shadow sighed. "Faker really needs to have some patience before he gets himself killed." Shadow said as he raced after to him. Rouge and Knuckles followed them. Tails sighed. "Come on guys. Let's follow them." Amy said. She ran out of the house. "Come Tails." Cream said as she got up. "I'm coming Cream. Don't worry." While Tails and Cream were following everyone Tails thought about Rose and his dream. "_Is it ture? Is there really some type of darkness that threathen me and my friends?"_


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Sega or Sonic.)

It took a while but Tails and Cream finally found their friends in a gaint field. They were all standing over something. "What are they all looking at?" Cream asked Tails. Tails shrugged. "Let's find out." They both ran over to the group. "What are you guys doing?" Tails asked then he looked down. He saw a black hedgehog wearing jeans and a black tank top. She also had a strip of red hair covering part of her closed right eye. He also noticed that she wore fingerless black gloves and shoes similar to Shadow's but the one thing that Tails found even more familiar was the small necklace she wore. Tails took a closer look at it and saw that it was a purple star. "Werid." He muttered to himself. "Who is she?" Amy asked. "I don't know but if I didn't know any better I'll say she looks like Shadow." Sonic said, turning to Shadow. Shadow sat there with his arms crossed. "I never seen her before in my life." Shadow said. "Should we help her?" Knuckles asked. Amy whacked Knuckles in the back of the head again so did Rouge. "What kind of question is that?!" Amy and Rouge both said at the same time to Knuckles. "You know just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's good." Knuckles said, rubbing his head. "But that doesn't mean we should leave her here. It's not right." Cream said quietly with Cheese floating beside her. "Chao!" Cheese said agreeing. While everyone was fighting Tails dropped down to one knee and put his fingers onthe girl's neck. He felt a heartbeat. "That's good. This means that she's still alive and she's not a robot." He said to himself. He turned to Knuckles who was fighting with Rouge...again. Tails sighed and tapped Knuckles's shoulder. "WHAT!" He yelled as he turned to face Tails. Tails pointed to the girl's sleeping body. "I agree with Cream. We can't leave her here and since I don't have the X-Tornado right now your going to have to carry her." Tails said. "Noway! What if she's wakes up and jumps me!" Knuckles cried. "Poor Knuckles, scared of a little girl?" Came a taunting voice. Knuckles growled. "Stay out of this Shadow!" "What's wrong? Is the truth to much for you to handle?" Shadow asked smirking. "What! No! It's just that we have no idea who she is and why she's here." Knuckles repiled hotly. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Sure it is." "Knuckles, the girl looks like she is only 8. What can she do to hurt you?" Amy asked. Knuckles sighed. "Okay fine. I'll do it." Knuckles walked up to the girl, picked her up bridal style and began walking back to Tails's house. Tails followed with the rest of the gang.

When they got back Knuckles put the girl in one of the guest rooms that Tails had and walked back downstairs. "I wonder who that girl is?" Amy asked. Rouge nods. "So do I and is it a little funny how she looks a little like Shadow? Rouge said, turning to Shadow. Shadow looked at her annoyed. "I swear to Chaos I have no idea who this girl is! Just because she looks a little bit like me doesn't mean I know her!" Shadow shouted. "Whoa! Calm down Shadow. We never said that. We're just curious." Amy said, trying to calm down Shadow. Tails lefted his friends and went down to his workshop and began working on the X-Tornado. The X-Tornado was in pretty bad condition so Tails knew he should start repairs right away. While he was working Tails thought back to his dream. "_I don't understand. First a werid dream with a girl named Rose who looks like Amy. Then a large boom and we find a girl who looks like Shadow. What's going on?" _ "Tails?" Tails turned from his work to see Cream standing in the doorway. Her chao, Cheese in her arms. "Hey Cream. Do you need something? Tails asked as he went back to his work. "No, not really." She said as she stood beside him. "What are doing here?" She asked. Tails sighed and put down his wrench. "Cream, can you keep a secret?" Cream looked at him worried. "Is it something bad?" She asked. Tails shook his head. "I don't even know myself. You see when I was sleeping I had this werid dream. I was in some werid room with this blue hedgehog that looked and sounded like Amy except she had blue fur and had a dark blue dress and boots. She also had this red heart shaped necklace around her neck. She told me her name was Rose and that I knew her yet I never seen her before in my life. She said the reason why I didn't remember her is because I...died before she was born. She then asked me how old I was. I told her and she said there was still time and that she and her friends will be coming soon and now this hedgehog that looks like Shadow comes out of nowhere and hads a necklace too but her's is a purple star. Does this make any sense?" Cream looked at Tails, her brown eyes confused. "Tails, why didn't you tell anyone else? This sounds serious." Tails sighed. "I didn't know what to think of it at the time. I just thought it was bad dream or it was cause by something I ate." "I think you better tell everyone else about this." Cream said. "Maybe they can help." "But what if they can't?" Tails said. "Tails, we are your friends. We will do anything for you." "That isn't what I mean Cream. What I mean is that I don't want to lose another friend to another evil force." Tails said sadly. Cream knew what Tails was talking about. He was talking about Cosmo the Seedrian. The one who sacrifice her life to save them from the Metearaxs. Cream sighed. "Tails, she was our friend too." "Then how come I'm to only who still care?" "Tails, all of us care but just because she isn't physical with us doesn't mean she isn't here with us mentally." Tails looked at Cream sadly. "But I'd loved her Cream." Something flashed in Cream's eyes for a moment then returned to her gentle brown gaze. "I know Tails but would Cosmo want you to be like this?" She asked. "No. Alright Cream I'll tell the others." Cream nods and is about to walk back to the livingroom but Rouge pops her head in the doorway. "There you are! We been looking everywhere for you guys." Rouge said. "What do you mean?" Cream asked. "Did something happen?" Rouge nods. " That girl is awake and let be tell you she has a very interesting story." Rouge said as she walked back upstairs. Cream followed. Tails put his tools back before following.

When they walked upstairs and enter the guest room where the girl was Sonic, Shadow, and Amy were talking to her their brows wrinkled up in confusion. "So your finally awake." Tails said as he stood beside Sonic. The girl looked at Tails and her eyes suddenly brighten. "Uncle Tails? You look so much...younger then you did in the pictures." She said. "Huh? What are you..." Shadow grap him before he can said another word and pulled him towards the hallway and shut the door. "Shadow, why in the world did she call me uncle?" Tails asked. Shadow didn't said anything he just handed Tails a photo and went back in the room. Tails, now confused looked at the photo. In the picture there was Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, and him. They all look like there were in their 20's and were sitting on top of a hill. Tails knew that hill but it doesn't remember taking a picture there. But the strangest thing yet was the 5 other kids in the picture. There was the black hedgehog girl standing next to Shadow, holding his hand smiling. So was Shadow. Then Tails saw a red enchina like Knuckles but just smaller. Knuckles's arm was around Rouge. Now Tails was really confused. Then he saw Sonic and Amy. Amy was hugging Sonic pretty tightly. They both looked happy. Tails then saw Rose sitting beside Sonic. "_What's going on here?" _Then Tails saw something that made the whole world stand still. There he was older holding a baby rabbit in his arms. The baby looked about 2 years old and had light cream fur just like Cream's. Cream was standing next to him also holding a baby but this was a baby two-tailed fox who had fur similar to Cream's too. Tails began tremble as he mind put the pieces together. Rose wasn't a stranger and neither was the hedgehog girl. Cream came out of the room with a confused look on her face. "Tails, the girl keeps on calling me Aunt Cream. Why?" Tails looked at Cream and gave her the photo then walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

(Don't own Sega or Sonic.)

Tails walked outside and sat on his porch."_I guess that will explain why Rose looks like Amy and why that girl looks like Shadow." _ Tails heard the front door open. He half expected Cream but it was only Shadow. Shadow shut the door behind him. "I take it you saw the picture." Tails nods. "Yea. Do you belive it?" Shadow shook his head. "I'm not sure." "What do you mean by that?" Tails asked looking at Shadow. "If the girl is my daughter then that would make sense on why she looks like me but I...never fell in love with anyone so how could she even be born. Who's the mother?" Tails shrugged. "What about you?" Shadow asked. Tails sighed and put his hands behind his head. "The picture showed Me and...Cream together. With two babies. I like Cream but not in that kind of way." Shadow looked up at the darken sky. "Maybe times are changing." Shadow said. "Yea but this is crazy. How did you get that picture anyway?" "Blackdiamond gave it to me." Tails gave Shadow a werid look. "Who's Blackdiamond?" "That's her name. Blackdiamond. Werid name I know but that's what she's called." Tails nods. "What did you do with that picture Tails?" "He uhh...gave it to me." Came a small voice. Tails and Shadow turned. Cream was standing behind them, the picture in her hand. Cheese was flying beside her. "Cream? How long have you been standing there?" Tails asked. "Only a few minutes." Cream repiled. She handed Shadow back the picture. " Shadow took it. "Did you show it to anyone else?" Shadow asked. Cream shook her head. "No Mr. Shadow." "Okay so this will just be our little secret until we can figure this out." Shadow said as he stuffed the photo back in his pocket. "Daddy?" "Blackdiamond? What are you doing out of bed? You need to rest." Shadow said while walking towards his daughter. Blackdiamond was standing by the doorway. Tails saw that Blackdiamond wouldn't come outside into the darkness. "Dad, please come inside. It's dangerous out there." Blackdiamond, her voice full of fear. Shadow gave Tails a look before walking towards Blackdiamond. Blackdiamond rised her arms at Shadow, signaling for Shadow to pick her up. Shadow didn't understand. He turned and whispered to Tails. "What does this child want from me? Cream giggled. Tails smiled. "She wants you to pick her up." Tails answered. Shadow looked back down at Blackdiamond, who was jumping up and down. Shadow sighed and picked her up. Blackdiamond's arm came around Shadow's neck, hugging him close. Tails could tell that Shadow was uncomfortable at first but then relaxed after holding her for a bit. He turned back to Tails. "Tell anyone about this I will kill you." He said before walking back inside. Cream giggled again. "Oh classic Shadow." Tails noded smiling. "I wonder what Blackdiamond ment when she said it was dangerous out here? Do you think she's talking about the darkness?" Tails shrugged. "Who knows but we need to keep an eye out for anything unusual." Cream nods. Then there was a awkward silence between them. Finally Cream spoke. "Tails, about the picture..." "Yea. I know." He said with a sigh. "Well? What should we do?" Tails took a deep breath and raked his hand through his bangs. "Just...act like we normally would. Noone needs to know about this. Not yet anyways." Cream's eyes drop."Okay Tails." She said as she walked back inside. Cheese followed her. Tails sat on his porch for a while. Then he went back in. When he step into his living room Sonic was sitting on the couch with Knuckles. Rouge stood beside the couch. Amy and Cream were nowhere in sight and Shadow was sitting on a chair with Blackdiamond blanced on his knee. "So Blackdiamond where do you come from?" Rouge asked. "I come from here of course! Just a different time." Sonic looked at Knuckles then turned to Blackdiamond. "How did you get here?" Sonic asked. "Miles and Coco built a time machine that we could go through. They are really smart and they are only 6 years old." Tails's eyes widen. Miles and Coco sounded just like Tails. "Okay umm...why are you here?" Knuckles asked. "Well, in our time you guys aren't there anymore so Me, Rose, and Slasher protect ourselfs and everyone else from the darkness that attacked our world." "Who's the darkness?" Rouge asked. "They are gaint shadows with sharp teeth and claws. They only come out at night or they used to anyway. Now they come out in daylight too. Miles told us that they are getting stronger and we need some help defeating them. Then Rose found this old book full of old pictures with you guys in them. She saids that if anyone can stop the darkness you guys can." Sonic walked over to Tails. "Tails, Blackdimond knows a lot about us. Is she really from the future?" Tails nods. "It seems so and I think she isn't making up the darkness thing either. " "What makes you so sure?" "I'll tell you later. Right now we need to figure out when her friends are cominf so we can be ready for them." Sonic nods. "I trust you Tails." Tails walked over to Blackdiamond and Shadow. "Blackdiamond, have there been any other enemies beside the shadows?" Blackdiamond was quiet for a moment. The she spoke. "Not to long ago this black hedgehog, who looked like Dad came and attacked us. We would of probably died if Rose hadn't used Chaos Control and got us out of there." "Wait did I just hear Blackdiamond call Shadow Dad?" Knuckles asked. "Uhh..." Tails said. Shadow sighed. "Alright you caught me. I'm Blackdiamond's father." "Wait what?!" Sonic shouted. Blackdiamond buried her face in Shadow's chest fur. Shadow glared at Sonic anger. "Don't yell. She hates that." "But how can you be the father?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked at Tails. "I'll go and get Cream." Tails and walked into the kitchen which seemed like the most likely place she's be.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails walked into the kitchen so see Cream and Amy cooking._"Must be dinner."_ Tails thought. "Hey Tails. Do you need something?" Amy asked. Cream stayed silent. "Yea. I need Cream to come into lliving room and you should come too Amy." Tails said. Amy gave Cream a werid look before walking into the living room. Cream and Tails followed. When they got back into the living room Shadow was in the middle of explaining the picture he had. Right when Amy enter the room Sonic ran out. "Uhh...that was werid." Amy said as she took a seat on the couch. Shadow sighed. "Finally. Everyone is here." Shadow said as he handed Amy the photo. "What in the world?" She asked as she look at the picture. "This looks like a picture with us older." Amy said glaring up at Shadow. Shadow nods. "It is." Amy then gasped. "Is that why Sonic ran out of the house?" "I'm afraid so. Like it or not you and Sonic are together, Knuckles with Rouge, and Tails with Cream." Cream looked away. Knuckles cough. "Yes, that's interesting to know but umm...why are they coming here? I know we are their "parents" but shouldn't they be able to fight for themselfs?" Rouge smacked Knuckles again for the 2nd time today. "They are all only kids! What do you expect them to do?" Knuckles rubbes his head while shrugging his shoulders. "Guys." Tails said. "There is something else you should know."

After explaining his dream...

"Whoa. That's werid." Rouge said. "Great another evil force to smash." Knuckles said grinning. Blackdiamond leaped up. "The darkness isn't just some enemy you could go and hit! They only have one weakness and if you don't have it your pretty much a goner." "What is their weakness?" Shadow asked, looking down at his daughter. "Chaos energy. Or in simpler terms Super form. When the darkness got stronger I've heard stories about you and Sonic going super too. Like me, Rose, and Slasher. So Rose was thinking that you guys could help us since you know more about fighting then we do." Shadow nods. "And we will as soon as your friends get here." Blackdiamond nods slowly and lays back down beside Shadow. A few mintues later she was fast asleep. Shadow gentle picks her up and places her in bed. While he was gone Knuckles turned to Tails. "You don't actually belive this do you?" Tails shrugged. "How else can we explain it? Blackdiamond can't be lying about this. Why would she? And plus we have a picture and can't really fake a picture." Knuckles sighes and sits back down. Shadow walks back downstairs. "Where did faker go?" Shadow asked. "He lefted as soon as Amy came into the room." Rouge said. Amy cringed. "Oh yea. Well he better hurry up and come back. We need to figure out what to do next." That's when they all heard it. Another loud boom which woke Blackdiamond because she came running downstairs. "Daddy! They're here!" She cried. "Who?" Cream asked. "My friends! Rose, Slasher, Miles, and Coco!" _"Miles sounds very familar. So does Coco. Werid."_ "Come on! We need to go!" Blackdiamond said excitedly. Shadow chuckled. "Alright. Calm down. We're coming." Shadow said as he followed Blackdiamond to the front door. Everyone else followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Tails and the others followed Blackdiamond to the same field they found her in. Cream brought flashlights for everyone so they could see better. Tails took his and shined it across the field. Then his ligt touched something. "Guys!" Tails whispered. "I see something." All of them follow Tails towards the shape in the grass. When they got close enought Tails realized it was Rose. The blue hedgehog he saw in his dream and Sonic's and Amy's furture daughter. Tails beckoned Knuckles to come and pick her up. Knuckles sighed and mumbled to himself. "Why do I have to always do this kind of stuff?" Shadow then looked around. "Where did Blackdiamond go?" Shadow asked with a little fear in his voice. Everyone began calling out to Blackdiamond. "Guys! I'm over here!" She called from the other side of the field. They all walked over to her. "Blackdiamond." Shadow scowled softly which was a surprised to everyone because either Shadow wanted to kill you or wanted to destrol your ego or both. "I told you before not to go wandering alone." "I know daddy but I founded the rest of my friends! Look." Blackdiamond points a little way ahead and Tails could make out a few shapes. "Well let's go get them Rouge said. She flew past Blackdiamond and picked up a small cream colored rabbit that looked a bit like Cream. "Aww...isn't see cute?" Cream took a closer look. "Hey, she looks a bit like me." "That's because she is your daughter Cream. You did see the picture right?" Rouge asked. Cream rubbed the back of her head in embarrment. "Oops. Sorry. Forgot." She giggled. _"Wow. Cream has a cute giggle." _ Tails thought. Shadow walked over to another shape. "Hey Tails, you may want to look at this." He said. Tails walked over to him and bended down beside the shape. The shape was a cream colored two tailed fox like Tails just with Cream's fur color. "Oh sweet Chaos." Tails whispered. "What the kid?" Shadow asked. "No. That." Tails pointed to a few shapes in the distance but they were moving and they had sharp claws but no face. Blackdiamond gasped. "On no! They're here!" "Who?" Shadow asked. "The nightmares!" She yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

(**Don't own a Sega and Sonic.) **

**Ages- Sonic 17, Amy 16, Tails 12, Cream 11, Knuckles 18, Rouge 17, Shadow 17, Blackdiamond 8, Rose 8, Slasher 9, Coco 5, Miles 5.**

Tails looked at the approaching shadow's then he turned to Blackdiamond. "Will they follow us?" Blackdiamond nods fearfully. "Great." Knuckles muttered. "Now what do we do?" "We stand and fight Knucklehead!" Shouted a familiar voice. Tails turned to see Sonic running towards them, a smile on his face. "SONIC!" Everyone cried out. "Hey guys! You missed me?" Amy throw herself towards Sonic. "SONIC! YOU HAD ME SO WORRY!" Amy cried out. "Hey Ames." Sonic said. Then they all hear a yawn. "Crap." Knuckles said. Rose was waking up in Knuckles's arms. Everyone rushed over to him. Rose blinked her tired emerald green gaze at Knuckles. "Knuckles? Your back?" She asked sleepy. She then turned her head. "Blackdiamond? What's going on?" Blackdiamond stood beside her. "Rose,the machine worked. We are back in the past...with our parents." Rose opened her eyes wide. "Mom? Dad?" She looked around til she saw Amy and Sonic. "Mom! Your okay!" She jumps out of Knuckles's arm and hugs Amy. "Mom I've missed you so much! Dad too!" Amy gently patted Rose. "It's alright Rose. I'm...We're here now." Rose looked up and smiled at Amy. Blackdiamond touched Rose's shoulder. "Rose, we still have trouble." She points to the shapes which were closer now. Rose turned to Blackdiamond. "Where's everyone else?" Rose asked. "Miles and Coco are over there unconscious. Slasher we can't seem to find." Blackdiamond said, shrugging. "Do we still have the Chaos Emeralds?" Blackdiamond nods. "There are in Miles's bookbag." She points to a black bookbag that was laying next to the young fox. Tails never noticed it util now. Blackdiamond picked it up and handed it to Rose. "Wait. They have Chaos Emeralds?" Rouge asked. To answer Rouge's question Rose pulls out a blue Chaos Emerald out of tha bag and held it up. "CHAOS FLASH"(Not a real move but hey. It's my imagination. Deal with it.) The Emerald began to glow then a bright light that made everyone shield their eyes. When it was over and everyone got back their vision they saw that the shadows were gone. "How did you...?" Knuckles began to asked but Blackdiamond stopped him. "I told ya before. Chaos energy is their weakness." "I know that but how did you use the Chaos Emeralds?" Rose looked at Knuckles and shrugged. "We just learned." Blackdiamond yawned. "Tried. " She stated. Shadow picked her up. "Guys. I'm taking her home with me. I'll see ya tomorrow." Shadow zoomed off. Rose looked at Miles and Coco. "That hadn't woken up yet?" She asked. Cream shook her head worriedly. " think somethings wrong?" Cream asked Rose. Rose smiled. "Don't worry . I'm sure they are both fine." Tails also found himself glarig worriedly at the two small figures. He sat next to Miles and waited a bit. Rose soon came over and gently shook him awake. The cream colored fox sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What time is it?" He asked in a squeak voice. Tails glared at his watch and realized it was 2 a.m. Everyone must be exhausted well...the kids were anyway. Miles yawned and opened his eyes fully to see Tails sitting next to him. "Daddy?! Your here!" Tails felt a smile come on his face as he nods. The young fox wrapped his arms around Tails and began to cry. While Tails was comforting Miles Rose woke Coco who did almost the exact same thing as Miles but was crying onto Cream's shoulder. "Aww...you poor thing." Cream said as she gentle stroked Coco's back. After their tears were dried Miles and Coco both yawned at the same time. Tails laughed softly. "Looks like someones tired." He joked. Miles gazed at him sleepy. "Coco is too." Cream said. Coco was fast asleep in Cream's arm. Knuckles came over and picked up Coco. "Let's get out of here before more of those shadows come." Knuckles said. Rose nodded as she walked up to them. While Tails and Cream were busy with Coco and Miles Rose talked to Sonic and Amy to get to know them a little more. Sonic and Amy followed. "I agree. Hey Tails, can me, Sonic, and Rose stay with you tonight?" Amy asked. Tails nods. "Thanks buddy." Sonic said. They all started the way back home. Coco was asleep in Knuckles's arm while Miles stumbled forward tiredly beside Tails. Tails then decided to pick up Miles and carry since he was only like what? 5? When Tails picked him up Miles leaded his head on his father's shoulder and fell asleep. Tails smiled. Rose kept on gasting glaces behind them ever so offen. Sonic slowed down his pace til it matched Rose's. "You okay Rose?" Sonic asked. Rose looked up at her father. "I'm worried about Slasher." She repiled. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. "Rose, I never met Slasher but he sounds like a strong-will guy. And I'm not just saying that because he's Knuckles's son." Rose smiled and noded.

When they got to Tails's place Tails put the Coco and Miles in a room and sayed goodnight. "Night Mom and Dad." Coco said before falling asleep. "Yea. Night." Miles said as he to fell asleep. Tails walked back to living room to find out that Knuckles and Rouge were staying too. "I'll get more blankets." Tails said before walking back upstairs. Amy and Sonic weren't in the living room. _"I wonder where they are?" _Tails thought. His question was soon answered when he passed Amy's room. The door was lefted ajar so Tails could see Sonic's lips pressed against Amy's as the two were locked in a warm embrace. Tails smiled and lefted. He knew those two would get together sooner or later but... what about him and Cream?


	8. Chapter 8

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic. But trust me when I figure out how to clone millons of Shadow's and Sonic's I will take over.)**

**Me-*evil laugh***

**Sonic- I think I'm going to leave now.**

**Shadow- After me!*runs out with Sonic***

**Me-*looks around* Where did they go?**

Tails was the first one to wake up. He sat up and stretched._"I better go and check on the kids to make sure they are alright." _ He thought as he got out of bed. He opened his door and looked around. The house was quiet. Tails headed towards Miles's and Coco's room and opened the door. They were both sleeping peacefully. Tails took a closer look at them since last night he didn't really get a chance too. Miles was a cream colored fox with a little white in his bangs. He wore blue jeans and a plain orange shirt. He also had a necklace like Rose and Blackdiamond but his was a orange octagon. _"Werid necklace. Why do the kids have them?"_ He thought. He then turned to Coco who was like an exact copy of Cream except that she was smaller and had on a bright yellow sundress which Tails thought was very pretty. He also noticed her necklace which was a yellow hexagon. Tails really wanted to know why they all had a necklace that was a different color and shape but he didn't want to wake them up yet since they all had a long night. Tails sighed and walked out of the room and shuted the door. He then came face to face with Cream. He let out a yelp of surprided. "Sorry Tails. I didn't mean to scare you." She said. Tails smiles. "It's okay. You just caught me off guard that's all." "Oh. Okay. How are the kids?" She asked. "They're fine." Tails answered as he made his way downstairs to start breakfast. Cream followed. "Tails, you probably can't answer this but why do all the kids have those necklaces?" Tails looked at her. "You noticed?" "I think I'm the only who has beside you." Tails sighed. "I think that the necklaces are special to them in someway." Tails answered. "Why do you think that Tails?" Cream asked. "Because...I don't know. It's just...hard to explain." Cream noded understanding. They reached the kitchen and Tails began to make some eggs for everybody while Cream set the table. They were silent for a few minutes then Cream spoke. "Tails, something else is bothering me." Tails looked at her. "What is it?" He asked. "Well, when the...the shadows were coming towards us I felt so scared." "It's okay Cream. Everyone was scared. Those things were creepy looking so your not the only one. Don't worry." He said but Cream shook her head. "But Tails when I was scared it felt like something or someone was...like feeding off of it and I felt weak until Rose used the Chaos Emerald." Tails noticed that the eggs were burning a little and Tails quickly slid them off the hot pan onto a few plates which he handed to Cream. "Cream, we don't much about this enemy but from what your telling me I think that people' fear is what gives them their strength." "Well, weren't you scared Tails? Did you feel what I felt?" Tails shook his head. "To be honest I didn't really feel scared. I just felt nothing." Cream put the plates on the table. "Then how come only me?" She asked. Tails shrugged. "Maybe one of the others had the same experience as you." Tails suggested. Cream nods and they both continued to cook and set up.

Everyone woke up a little while after Tails's and Cream's talk. After everyone had ate they when to the living room to talk. Amy sat very close to Sonic and Rose sat beside them. Miles and Coco sat in two separate chairs while Rouge and Knuckles stood. Cream sat on the couch with Tails. "Okay first question guys. You can use Chaos Emeralds?!" Knuckles shouted. Rose gave Knuckles a look. "Of course we can. I'm am the daughter of the guy who can go Super with them. So can Blackdiamond and Slasher." She looks around. "Where is Slasher anyways?" She asked. "Did you forget Rose? We didn't find him yet but because of the nightmares we had to leave." Miles said. "Oh yea. Then we need to go and look for him then." Rose said, looking at her parents. Amy and Sonic both noded. "I guess that would be the best thing to do for right now but what about Blackdiamond and Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Shadow gave me a call and said he'll be here in a bit with Blackdiamond." Rouge said. "Alright then. So we just wait for Shadow and Blackdiamond and then we'll go look for Slasher." Tails said. Everyone noded. While everyone sat in the living room and talked with the kids Tails went down to his workshop again. Tails decided in the mean time to work on the X-Tornado til Shadow got here. While he was working he realized that he and the others had grown pretty close with the kids even thought they just met them. When Blackdiamond first came Tails expected the group to freak out but neither of them did. They just accepted the fact that they fell in love and had a kid and did what they could to help them right when they got here. It was strange to Tails because he felt like he knew those kids personally but have only just met them. It was werid indeed. Then Tails heard Shadow's and Blackdiamond's voice upstairs. Tails put his tool down and went upstairs but before he did he turn back and gazed at a small rose in a pot. He planted that rose 2 years ago and it was strong and healthy. The rose remined Tails of Cosmo. His first true love. Tails sighed and went upstairs. He could look back on his love life later right now there was a kid to find.


	9. Chapter 9

**(3 more days till school. Joy. I don't own Sega or Sonic.)**

When Tails got upstairs Blackdiamond was already talking to Rose about Slasher. "Do you think he would still be in the field?" Rose asked. Blackdiamond sighed. "It wouldn't hurt to check." Tails looked around. Knuckles and Rouge were talking queitly to each other. You never see that happen often. He looked over at Sonic, who was staring out a window. Tails walked over to him. "Sonic. You okay?" Tails asked. Sonic turnes to him a nods. "Doesn't seem like it." Tails said. Sonic sighed. "Tails, I'm confused." "About what?" Tails asked. "The whole kids from the future thing." He said. "Sonic, I know you think you don't love Amy but..." "I do love her Tails. I know that but why did the kids come to this time for?" "Don't you remember? They said they came here because they needed help destroying the darkness." "Yea but why couldn't our future-selfs do it?" Tails gulped. "Rose did telled me that I died when she was little but why it this making you so depress?" Sonic sat up. "Tails think. If you died in the future because of darkness then what makes you think that it won't happened again?" Sonic asked. "Uhh..." "Dad. Noone is going to die." Rose said as she walk over to him with Blackdiamond. "Before we had no idea what the darkness was capable of but now we do so we can be more prepared for them." Just then Amy, Cream, Shadow, Miles, and Coco walked in from the kitchen. "Hey Dad." Miles said. "Hey you guys." Tails repiled. "So have you decided on where we should look for Slasher?" Cream asked. Rose and Blackdiamond both noded. "We think we should check the field again since it's daytime and we can see better." Everyone nods in agreement. "Alright let's go! Tails, did you fixed the X-Tornado?" Sonic asked. Tails nods. "Yep. Fixed and ready to go." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's move!" Amy and Cream headed down to the X-Tornado while Sonic, Shadow, Rose, and Blackdiamond raced off at sonic speed. No surpride that Rose and Blackdiamond had the same speed as Sonic and Shadow. Tails was about to follow Cream and Amy when he saw Knuckles and Rouge standing in the same spot talking. "Uhh...guys? You coming?" Rouge looked up. "You go away dear. Me and Knucklehead will catch up." She said. To Tails's surpride Knuckles didn't argue. "Umm...okay." Tails said as he lefted.

When Tails landed the X-Tornado in the field Shadow and Sonic came up and shook thier heads. "He isn't here. We checked everywhere." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Well, he couldn't of just dissappear." Amy said. Rose raced up to her mother and nodded. "Exactly. He as to be around here somewhere. By the way where is Knuckles and Rouge?" Rose asked, looking around. Suddently Blackdiamond came running. She was gasping for breath as she stopped beside Shadow. "Their...*pant*...back." Rose's eyes got dark. "Great." She muttered. "And we didn't bring the Chaos Emerald did we?" She asked, looking at Coco and Miles. They both shook their heads. "I guess we have to use our charms." Coco said. Blackdiamond nods and points west. "I saw the nightmares coming from the west." "Then we better get ready." Miles said as he jumped out of the plane and landed on the ground beside Rose. Rose nods. "Wait. What are you guys talking about? Amy asked. Rose looked at her mother. "Umm...well you see mom. When we came into your time the darkness I guess they followed us and..." "I get that part Rose. I'm talking about the charms." Amy said, giving her daughter an confused look. Rose turned to Blackdiamond. "Didn't you tell them?" She asked. Blackdiamond scratched the back of her head. "Opps. Hehe. Sorry. The charms spilled my mind." Rose sighed then turned back to Amy. "You see before Tails died he came across a new type of chaos energy. He called it Pure Chaos Energy." "But aren't the Chaos Emeralds made up off of Pure Chaos Energy?" Tails asked. "Well, they were until my father was changed in a werehog. Some of the negative energy was still inside the Chaos Emeralds so they weren't exactly pure anymore." Tails nods. "Okay. Go on." "So Tails decided to give the energy to us so we can use it if we were in trouble and you guys weren't around." "Okay but how is the energy in your necklaces?" Sonic asked. Coco shrugged. "It's just more easier for us to control." She repiled. "How do you even use Pure Chaos Energy and how is it different from the Chaos Emerald's energy?" Shadow asked. "It's much more powerful then the Chaos Emerald's energy and how we use you'll find out soon." Blackdiamond said as she looks over at the west side of the field. Everyone turns to see an army of nightmares coming towards them. **They** moved slowly, some were bigger then others and that kinda scared glared over at Rose, Coco, and Miles. "You ready?" They all nod and turned to face their enemies.

**(Sucky chapter I know but I was in a rush okay.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**don't own Sega or Sonic. By the way I wish everyone who clicks this story a happy new year.)**

Rose took a breath and faced their enemies and touched her necklace. Her friends did the same. Their charms began to glow and soon they were glowing too. Tails gasped in surprised. He had never seen anything like this. Then there was this bright light that nearly blinded Tails and the others. When Tails's vision finally cleared he couldn't find the kids. "Where did they go?" He wondered out loud. Shadow pointed at the sky, his mouth wide open in astonishment. Tails followed his gaze. "Oh my Chaos." Tails said as he looked up. The kids were flying! And not only that but there changed too. Coco flew over to Tails. "Hi Dad." Coco didn't have her cream colored fur anymore. Instead she had blond fur **(Or yellow. Which ever you prefer.)** and instead of having gentle brown eyes she had soft red ones. "How are you doing that? Why are you glowing yellow? Unless your..." "Super?" She replied. "Yes. You see the Pure Chaos energy you gave us is the same as original Chaos energy except it's more powerful and easier to control thanks to these necklaces that you made for us." Tails sat there for a few minutes trying to process this. "Coco! You can explain this later! Right now you need to...HEY!" A nightmare had jumped on top of Blackdiamond's back and was now clawing it leaving deep wounds. "OW!" She cried. "Blackdiamond!" Rose yelled. She flew over to her but before she reached her a red blur came out of nowhere and knocked the nightmare that was on Blackdiamond away. "Huh?" Shadow stared. Blackdiamond got to weak to stay in her super form. She changed back to normal before she started to fall. Tails expected to hear Blackdiamond hit the ground but the sound never came. Instead Tails saw Rouge flew down and grap her before she hit the ground. Rouge picked her up and flew towards Shadow. "Rouge?" He asked. "Who else Shad? Now here." She passes Blackdiamond to Shadow. Shadow took her. She whimpered in pain. Her cuts were deep. "Blackdiamond, you okay? How much does it hurt?" Shadow asked his daughter. Tails turned back to the fight. Miles, Coco, and Rose were fighting well for a bunch of kids even without Blackdiamond. Tails turned his attention to the red blur who was taking on nightmares 3 at time. _"Is that Knuckles?" _Tails wondered. "Knuckles!" Sonic shouted from beside Tails. Sonic must of thought the same thing as Tails. "Yea guys?" Knuckles asked as he came up from behind them.**(I bet you thought it was Knuckles didn't** **you.)** Tails pointed to Knuckles then at the red blur. "Okay, if that's Knuckles then who's that?" Tails asked, looking at the red blur. It was impossible to get a good look at the guy because he was moving so fast. **(Not as fast as Sonic but you get the picture.) **Knuckles smiled. "You mean him. That's my son, Slasher." Sonic looked back over at Slasher. "Your son?" "Yea, that's what I said." Knuckles said to Sonic. Sonic smiled. "So where has he been hiding all this time?" He asked. "Slasher told me that he landed near the Master Emerald." Tails tipped his head to one side. "Really? How did you know he was there?" Tails asked. Knuckles shrugged. "That's something between me and Rouge. Anyway we better hurry up with this fight. Blackdiamond isn't doing to good." Sonic and Tails nods. "Rose!" Sonic called. Rose flew over. "Yea?" "We need to finish this fast. Could you?" Rose waved her hand in front of her face, interrupting Sonic. "Say no more." She flew over towards Coco and Miles and whispered something to them. They both nodded and flew towards Tails. "Don't you worry Dad. We will get everyone out of here!" Miles said. "Ready Coco?" Coco nods. "Chaos Control!" They both shouted at the same time. There was another bright light and Tails found himself back at his house with everyone else.

**(In a rush again. Sorry if it suck but it's new year eve and I need to get ready. So to everyone who is reading this- Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic.)**

Tails looked around. They were back at his house and there was no nightmare in sight. The kids were back in their normal forms and were trying to sit up. Miles rubbed his head. "Man, that's hurts." Coco nods. "You said it." Rose stood up and looked around. "Well at least you two got the right place this time." Rose said. Tails looked over to his side to see Cream laying beside him. Cheese too. Tails reached over and gently shook Cream awake. "Cream? Come on Cream wake up." Cream slowly blinked open her eyes. Tails sighed with relief and stood up and turned around to help Cream up. "You okay?" Tails asked Cream. Cream looked around till she spotted Cheese, Miles, and Coco and nods. "Tails?" Tails turned towards to voice. It was Sonic. "I think something is wrong with the sky." Tails looks up and see that the usually bright, clear sky was now cloudy and dark. "That's strange." Tails muttered. Cream nods in agreement. "What does it mean?" Rouge asked. Blackdiamond sighed. "It means we don't have much time before this world is consumed by darkness." Amy began to shake. "What can we do to stop this?" She asked. "That's actually why we came over to your time for. We can't figure out how to defeat them for good." Slasher said as he sat up. Tails finally got a good look at Slasher. He was a red echidna with white stripes through his hair. He looked like the oldest from all the kids and he wore black jeans and a red sleeveless shirt with black shoes. "So wait hold up. You came here because you don't know how to defeat them?" Knuckles asked. All the kids nods. "Well. Did guys have any leads to how you can defeat them?" Blackdiamond shook her head. "The only thing that we know is that they hate Chaos Energy." Blackdiamond said. Sonic sighed. "Great. How in world are we suppose to beat these thing when we hardly know a thing about them?" Sonic asked annoyed. While everyone was talking Tails was thinking to himself. _"Sonic is right. How are we suppose to beat them? The only thing they hate is Chaos Energy but the kids have been using Chaos Energy since we...left them and the nightmares are still here."_

"Tails?" Tails turned to see Sonic looking at him confused. "Are you okay? You seem lost." Tails shook his head. "I'm fine guys." Cream nods from beside him. "Yea Mr. Sonic. Tails was just thinking. Weren't you Tails?" Tails nods. _"Wow. Cream knows me better then Sonic. Maybe I should give love another chance. There isn't anything wrong with Cream but why can't I feel the same way Cosmo made me feel?" _"Hey Dad. Do you have any ideas?" Miles asked as he walked over to Tails. Tails couldn't help but smile. Miles's looks could make anyone smile. The kid was just to cute for his age. "No. Not yet Miles but don't worry. I'm sure we will figure it out soon." Miles nods while smiling. "Okay." then they all hear a grumbling sound that left as soon as it came. "What was that?" Amy asked, looking around. Everyone turns to where they heard the sound coming from. It was Blackdiamond. "Hehe. Sorry guys. I guess I'm just a tad hunger." Blackdiamond said as she rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh Blackdiamond. What am I going to do with you?" Blackdiamond smiled. "I don't know Rose." Amy sighed. "Well I'm pretty sure it's past lunchtime already so I guess me and Cream should start dinner." Amy said. Cream nods. "Okay Amy." Cream and Amy both walked back inside the house. Everyone follows. Once inside Cream and Amy started dinner while Tails and the others sat in the living room trying to figure out what to do about the darkness. "So is there anything else that we know about the darkness beside that they hate Chaos Energy?" Sonic asked. Everyone shrugged. Then Tails remembered something. "Wait. I think I know where they get there power." Tails said to Sonic. "Really? What?" Sonic asked. "Well I think that they get their power from...fear." Everyone stared at Tails. "Fear?" Shadow said. Tails nods. "Yea." "How so?" Rouge asked. Tails took a deep breath. "Well remember our first battle with the nightmares." Everyone nods. "Well Cream told me that she was scared and it's kinds hard to explain but she said that it felt like someone was feeding off her and she was getting weaker by the minute. So I'm thinking that that's how they get their power or strength." Sonic nods slowly. "Okay. I guess that would make sense since Amy told me the same thing." Tails looked at Sonic. "So it isn't just Cream then." "By why only Amy and Cream? Why not any of us?" Coco asked. "I mean even I was scared but I didn't feel anything." She said. Rouge sighed. "Actually not only Amy and Cream. I also had that strange feeling." Rouge said. Knuckles nods. "Rouge told me about that but I didn't think it had to do with anything." "Okay did anyone else have that weird feeling or is it only those 3?" Slasher asked. Nobody said anything. Amy walks out of the kitchen. "Guys. Time to eat." Amy called. Everyone walks into the kitchen except for Tails and Sonic. "Sonic. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tails asked. Sonic gave Tails a confused look. "Umm...sure." He said. They walk back to the living room. "Sonic have you noticed that only the girls had that weird feeling. None else?" Sonic tipped his head to one side. "Yea. And?" "You don't think that the darkness is...targeting them. Do you?" Tails asked, worriedly. Sonic smiled and sighed. "Tails, we all know Cream is special to you. So is Amy to me and Rouge to Knuckles. Trust me if those thing even come near any of them they are going to get a beat down from us." Tails smiled and nodded. "Your right Sonic. I shouldn't worry so much." Sonic pats Tails on the back. "Come on. Let's go eat." As Sonic and Tails walked back to the kitchen Tails knew in his heart Sonic was wrong. Something bad was going to happen and he prayed to Chaos that he will found out what it is before it strikes.


	12. Chapter 12

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

After dinner everyone either went home or went to bed. Sonic, Amy, Cream, Coco, Miles, and Rose stayed at Tails's house while the others went home. Tails tossed and turned in his bed for about an hour. Finally he got up and headed down to his workshop to get some thinking done and maybe waste a bit of his energy so he can go to sleep. As he was working two little voices argued in his head.

_"You do love Cream. Why don't you just tell her you do?"_

_"He can't you idiot! What about Cosmo?" _

_"Cosmo is dead. What can he do about it?"_

_"He can keep his promise to Cosmo and wait for her."_

_"What?! Tails never said that!"_

_"So? It's close."_

_"Cosmo promised Tails that she will be with him. That's it. She never said that he can't move on."_

_"But that would be wrong because Cosmo loved Tails first and Tails loved Cosmo too so just because she died doesn't mean she doesn't care about Tails anymore."_

Tails pushed the voices to the back of his head. They were starting to give him a headache even though they did make some good points. He did love Cosmo first but she died so why can't he move on? But it felt wrong to move on so what should he do?

"Hi dad. What are you doing?" Tails turned to see Coco standing by the steps. She must have come down while Tails was auguring with himself. "Hey Coco. What are you doing here?" Coco shrugged. "Me and Miles couldn't sleep so we came downstairs but then we heard something down here so I came down to see what it was." "Well, it's just me." "What are you doing?" Coco asked as she climbed on to Tails's lap and snuggled close to him. "Uhh…just things." "What kind of things?" "Adult things. Nothing your father can't handle." "Okay dad." It pang Tails to see Coco so reassured by him even thought everything he was telling her was a lie. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. You need to be well rested for tomorrow." Coco nods and Tails picks her up, surprised to find her very light. _"Well of course she will be light. She is only 5."_ When Tails carried Coco up the stairs and into the living room he was surprised to see Cream sitting in an arm chair with Miles on her lap, asleep. "Cream?" Tails asked as he set Coco down. "What are you doing up?" Cream turned to face him. "I told Coco not to go down there but she wouldn't listen. Sorry Tails. I know you only go down there to either work or think." Tails shrugged. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault. Why are you awake anyway?" Tails asked again. Cream sighed. "Couldn't sleep." She said. "It seems like no one can sleep." Coco said as she yawned. "Well, almost all of us." Tails said nodding to Miles, who was still asleep. Cream nods. "I better put them to bed. Come on Coco." Cream gets up and carries Miles upstairs to his room. Coco follows. "Night dad." Coco said as she walked upstairs. After they were gone Tails flop onto the couch and closed his eyes. The two voices came back.

_"See. Cream would make a great mother."_

_"So would of Cosmo."_

_"You stay out of this."_

_"Why? Because you know I'm right!"_

_"What! No! It just that…"_

_"Don't I have a say in this?" _Tails thought.

_"You stay out of this!" _The two voices shouted at him. Tails sighed again. He really needed to get things sorted out in his brain before it gets out of hand. "Tails, can I talk to you?" Tails opened his eyes to see Cream standing over him. "Uhh…sure. I guess." Tails stood up. Cream leaded him outside to the front porch and sat on the porch swing. Tails sat beside her. "So what did you want to talk about?" Cream looked at him sadly. "Tails, what's wrong with me?" "What do you mean?" Tails was confused. "You know what." Tails shook his head. "Cream, if somehow I get psychic abilities you will be the first to know but until then I can't read your mind." Cream sighed. "You don't like me do you." Tails looked at her surprised. "What? Of course not Cream. Your one of my friends. I will never hate you." Cream stood up. "I knew you of said that." She said and without warning she ran off in the dark of night. Tails sat there to stun to move. Then the two voices came back again.

_"What did I do?" Tails thought confused._

_"Well you did just call her a friend."_

_"And? What's wrong with that? It's not like we're dating or…oh."_

_"Yea. Doesn't someone feel a little stupid now?" _

_"Oh shut up." _Tails thought as he jumped off the swing and took off after Cream.

_"Hey, you said that to her not me. You better hope that she can forgive you."_

_"Wait. Where's the other one?"_

_"What other one?"_

_"The voice that was telling me not to date Cream."_

_"Oh. He's on his lunch break."_

_"Seriously."_

_"Yup. Hey, we need to eat too." _

_"Yea. Sure. Whatever." _Tails kept on running till he saw Cream sitting on the ground in the middle of the woods, crying. This made Tails feel even worse. Tails sat beside her. "Cream. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Cream looked up. "No. You meant every word. I will always just be a friend to you. Nothing more." "But Cream…" "Tails don't." She said. "I had enough. If you still love Cosmo then that's fine. I want you to be happy so just don't even bother with me anymore." She got up and began walking away. The two voices came back again.

_"Don't you ever leave me alone?"_

_"No. Why would we do that?"_

_"Yea, it's fun messing with you."_

_"What do you know? We actually agree on something."_

_"Whatever, are you going to give me advice or what?" _Tails asked annoyed.

_"Whoa! Chill man anyway you should go after her."_

_"Oh really. I didn't think of that." _Tails said to the voice, sarcastically.

_"I say leave her. If she wants you to be happy then_ just leave her."

"Okay that's just cruel. I think I'll do this my way."

"Fine Tails have it your way. I'm out."

"Me too. Good luck Tails."

_"Yea. Thanks."_ Tails then realized that he have been talking to the voices for about 5 minutes. _"Crap. I better find her." _Tails got up and took off in the direction he last saw Cream.

**Me- Well that was a nice chapter.**

**Tails- A nice chapter? You made me seem total heartless.**

**Me- I did not.**

**Tails-*points to Sonic, Shadow, and Amy* They don't think so.**

**Amy- Tails, how could you do that to Cream!**

**Sonic- Yea. That was kind of harsh.**

**Shadow- Even I don't go that far.**

**Tails- But I just did what the writer told me to do!**

**Shadow- Chaos Spear!**

**Tails-*Ducks* Whoa! Ahhh! *Starts running while Shadow is chasing him***

**Me- Well guys next chapter will be up tomorrow…or today. It kind of depends if I can stop Shadow from killing Tails. SHADOW STOP IT! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO CONTINUE THE STORY IF YOU KILL THE MAIN CHARATER! *starts chasing them***


	13. Chapter 13

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

**Me- Okay so now Tails has a restraining order on Shadow. Oh well.**

**Tails- At least I'm safe.**

**Shadow- Do you really think a piece of paper is going to stop me?**

**Tails-*Gulps* Can we start now?**

**Me- Yea. Good idea. *Looks nervously at Shadow***

Tails raced through the forest. _"Where is she?" _Tails thought. It was getting close to midnight and that scared Tails a little. He needed to find Cream now. "Cream!" Tails called out again. Tails then heard two voices. Tails recognized the first voice. It was Cream's but who was the second. Tails followed the voices and finally spotted Cream talking to a girl hedgehog. The hedgehog was white** (No it's not Silver.)** with blue eyes. She wore a red dress with a small red coat. She was talking to Cream. Tails raced over to them. "Cream!" Cream turned to him. He couldn't read her expression. "Tails…" "Who's that?" Tails asked pointing at the white hedgehog, not giving Cream a chance to answer. The white hedgehog turned to him. "Hello Tails. It's good to see you again." Tails slapped himself in the face. "Not another person from future." Cream nods. "Her name is Mary." Cream said to Tails. "This is…Shadow's wife." Tails mouth dropped open. "Wait. Shadow's wife!" Mary nods. "Blackdiamond never told you about me?" Tails shook his head. "No ma." Mary puts her hand under her chin. "That's odd." They all sat there for a couple of minutes just looking at each other. Mary spoke again. "So umm…where are we. Is anyone else around like Shadow or Sonic?" Mary asked looking around. "We are in the woods near Tails's house." Cream answered. "And Shadow is home with Blackdiamond." Mary nods. "I'm glad Shadow is taking good care of our daughter." Tails couldn't believe that this woman in front of him was Shadow's wife and Blackdiamond's mother. "How did you get here?" Tails finally asked. Mary tipped her head to one side. "I came through the same portal the kids had. I guess I got here later because I am older than them." Tails nodded. It made sense. Tails looked over at Cream. "How much did you tell her?" "I told her everything. I was going to bring her back to the house when you came." Cream said. "You told me about the nightmare's attack. Is Blackdiamond alright?" Tails nods "She's fine Mary." Cream looked up at the moon. "Tails, we need to go." Tails follows her gaze. "Your right. Let's go." Tails, Cream, and Mary began walking. While Tails was looking behind them to make sure no one was following Cream and Mary were talking about Mary's life. It turns out that Shadow met Mary on one of his missions for G.U.N. He saved her and Mary owns her life to him. A few months later Mary falls in love with Shadow and tells him how she feels. Shadow felt the same way and they got married right after Sonic's and Amy's wedding. "Well it nice to know Shadow's relationship went well." Tails cringed. It was the way Cream said "Shadow's relationship" that made him uneasy. _"I know Cream. We still have problems with our relationship._ _No need to remind me."_ Tails thought.

Tails, Cream, and Mary reached Tails's house somewhere around 12:30. Tails was surprised to find Sonic, Amy, Miles, Rose, and Coco sitting on the front porch. Sonic looked extremely annoyed. Amy was comforting Coco while Miles was pacing the porch. Rose had the Chaos Emerald she brought from her time and looked like she was going to go super on them any second. "When I get my hands on that fox I swear…!" Rose muttered. "Rose, please calm down." Amy said as she comforted Coco. "I'm sure when they come back they will explain everything." "But what if they don't come back? What if…" "We're back." Tails called. They all looked up. Sonic was the first to reach them. "Tails! Where in the chaos were you?!" He shouted. "Uhh…it's a long story but…" "Who's that?" Sonic asked, pointing to Mary. "Hello Sonic. It's been a long time. How's Amy?" Mary asked with a smile. "Uhh…how does she know my name?" Sonic asked while scratching his head. "MARY!" Rose, Miles, and Coco shouted. They all raced up and hugged her. "Hey guys." Mary said. "We've missed you Mary especial Blackdiamond." Coco said. "I'm sure she had." Mary said. "Okay I am really confused right now." Amy said as she rubbed her head. Cream sighed. "I'll explain everything once we get inside. It's freezing out here and I'm not a big fan of the dark." Everyone nods. They walked back inside and sat in the living room.

While Tails and Cream explained who Mary was Rose and the kids told Mary what they have done is this time already. "So wait." Sonic said. "Why were you guys outside in the first place?" "Uhh…you see. I heard something so I went to go check it out." Tails said, thinking fast. "Well why didn't you wake one of us up?" Sonic asked. "Yea and why was Cream with you?" Amy asked. "Uhh…do I really have to explain that?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at Amy and sighed. "Fine Tails. Have it your way." Tails looked over at Cream. She was looking down at her shoes. _"I really need to talk to her soon." _Tails thought. Amy stood up. "Should we call Shadow and Blackdiamond and tell them that you're here?" Amy asked Mary. Mary nods. "Oh yes please! It's been such a long time since I've seen my husband and I want to know how Blackdiamond is doing." Amy nods and walks to the kitchen with Mary. As soon as they left the room Sonic turned to Tails and Cream. "Alright, now why does Cream hate you Tails?" He asked. "Wait. What?" Tails asked astonished. "Cream won't look at you, speak to you, and she hadn't said anything since you got home so what's up?" Tails sighed. "Me and her are just having…" "Relationship problems." Cream muttered before Tails could finish. "Yea. You could call it that." Tails said as his gaze dropped. Sonic sighed. "You guys are a little young for this. I understand why it's so confusing." Cream looked up. "You do?" Sonic nods. "You both think that you have to be together because of them." Sonic points to Coco and Miles. "But then you guys are still at a young age so you don't get those…feelings for each other yet like me and Amy." Tails nods. "So what should we do?" "It depends." "On?" "Do you have those feeling for Cream yet?" "Uhh…maybe." "What is that supposed to mean?" Cream yelled. "It's complication." Tails stated. "How can it be complication?! It's either you love me or you don't!" She cried. Before anyone could do anything Cream stomped off. Miles looked up from his book that his was reading with Coco. "Whoa. I never saw Mom so mad before." Miles said. Coco nods. "Yea. Crazy." Tails sighs and stands up. "She doesn't understand." "It's Cosmo isn't it?" Tails looked up at Sonic. "How did you know?" Sonic shrugged. "It was the only thing I could think of that would make you act this way." Sonic said. Tails nods. "You're not betraying Cosmo if that's what you're thinking." Sonic pointed out. Tails shakes his head. "But it doesn't seem right to fall for another girl after…" "Tails go relax." "What?" "I said go relax. You have too much on your mind." Tails raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" "Positive." Tails walks upstairs to his room. He shut the door and lay down on his bed. He sighed and soon feel asleep.

Tails woke up panting. He struggled to remember the dream he just had.

**(Have to stop there for now guys sorry. Tails's dream will be in the next chapter.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Tails sat up and recalled his dream.

_"Where am I?" Tails thought as he looked around. He was in a white room but with no doors or windows. Just a white box. Then this bright light appeared. When it finally cleared Tails couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was no other then Cosmo. "C…Cosmo?" Tails said in disbelief. He wanted to break down and start crying. He missed her so much! "Cosmo, I can't believe it's you." Cosmo nods. "Hello Tails, it's good to see you again." She said. Tails raced over to her, tears in his eyes. "Oh Cosmo. I've missed you so much!" Tails said as he hugged her. "I've missed you to Tails." She said gently. Tails pulled away from her. "Cosmo, I have to tell you something…" "That you love someone else? I know Tails." Tails looked up at Cosmo, surprised. "You know?" Cosmo nods. "Of course. Before I died I promised to always watch over you and Tails I'm came to you to tell you that's its fine. You can love Cream." Tails was amazed. "I can? You wouldn't be mad?" "Of course not. Just because I fell in love with you first doesn't mean I have the right to tell you who you can and can't love." Tails smiled. "Thank you Cosmo." Cosmo nods then her gaze darken. "But that isn't the only reason I've came." Tails raised an eyebrow. "What?" "I know you are having problems controlling the darkness. I am here to help. The darkness's weakness is as you know chaos energy." Tails nods. "Yea but the kids already tried chaos energy and it doesn't seem to have an effect." Cosmo shook her head. "Trust me Tails. It does but one kid isn't going to have enough power to bring the whole army of darkness down and you still don't know your true enemy." She said. Tails looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Tails, the darkness has a leader, a master to protect. The one who commands them." "Who is he?" Tails asked. Cosmo took a deep breath. "Does Meplies the Dark ring a bell?" Tails gasped. "But Sonic, Silver, and Shadow took care of that guy years ago." Cosmo shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not Tails." Tails started to panic. "This is bad. This is so, so, so bad!" Cosmo grabbed Tails. "Tails calm down. I know way to beat him." "What is it?!" Cosmo sighed. "Two kids have the power to destroy him." "They do?" "If they both combine their powers together with their parents then they stand a chance." "Who are the two kids?" Tails asked. Cosmo shook her head. "This I don't know but I was giving a clue to who they might be." "I'm listening." "Two kids, dark and light will come together with the greatest power of all." "Dark and light? What does that mean?" "I don't know Tails." Cosmo said. Suddenly everything started getting really dark. "Cosmo! What's happening?" "I'm sorry Tails. I must go now." "Cosmo! Wait!" Tails called. He sucked into blackness and then he woke up._

Tails wiped the sweat off his forehead. _"Dark and light?"_ Tails thought. _What could it mean?" _Amy busted through the room. Tails jumped up. "Whoa! Amy, what's up?" Amy looked at Tails, a look of terror on her face. "The darkness is back!" She cried. Tails raced out of the room with Amy right behind him. "Where is everyone?" "Everyone is fighting the darkness except for Cream, Mary, and me." Tails looked outside a window. It was bright daylight. Tails must of slept the whole night. "They attacked during the day. I guess Rose was right. They are strong." Tails said. He went into the kitchen. Mary was sitting in a chair, looking out a window and Cream was pacing up and down. Tails remembered his dream. "Cream, I need to talk to you." Cream looked up. She raced up to Tails and grabbed him. "Good because I need to talk to you too." Cream pulls Tails into the living room. Amy watched them go with a confused look on her face. Cream let go of Tails as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. "So what's this about?" Tails asked. "Tails, I had a weird dream last night." Tails thought back to his dream. "Did…you see Cosmo?" Cream looked up at him, surprised. "How did you know?" "Cosmo visited me too." "In your dream?" "Where else?" "So she told you about the two kids that will stop Meplies." "Yea and I think I have pretty good idea who it is." "You do? Who?" "I'll tell you later. Anyway Cream, there something else I have to tell you." Cream smiled. "I already know. Cosmo explained everything to me." Tails was shunned. "She did?" Cream nods. "Tails, the only thing I don't understand is why didn't you just tell me?" "I try to but…" He sighs. "Never mind. So we're friends again?" Cream nods. "Not just friends Tails." She kissed him on the cheek. Tails touched his cheek in disbelief as Cream walked back to the kitchen, a blush clearly on her face. Tails smiled. Her kiss left a warm spot on his cheek. He sighed softly and followed her to the kitchen. Mary was in the same spot as before. "Mary, you need to calm down. I'm sure Shadow and the others are fine." Amy said, as she took a sip of coffee. Mary shook her head. "You don't understand. I hadn't seen Shadow since…the last attack in our time. I just don't want to see him hurt again." Amy sighed. "It's not like Shadow is alone this time Mary. He has his daughter and his friends. He will be fine." Tails sat at the table next to Cream. "Did Shadow meet Mary yet?" He asked. Cream nods. "Yea. He and Blackdiamond came over first thing in the morning to see her. The beginning was kind of awkward but they soon got use to each other. Then the nightmares attack and they had to leave." Tails nods. "How did they know the nightmares were attacking and where?" "All of their necklaces began to glow and Rose told us that it meant that they were attacking." Suddenly they all hear a loud explosion. "That doesn't sound good." Amy said as she put down her cup and moved to the window. Tails and Cream followed. A smoke cloud was visible in the sky. "I hope they're okay." Mary said. Amy opens the door and steps outside. The rest follow. "I see them!" Cream shouted as she pointed to the woods. They all look to see Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Rose, Slasher, Miles, and Coco walking towards them. "Guys!" Amy called. Sonic looked up and waved then clutched his arm in pain. It was clear to see it was bleeding. "Sonic, what happened to your arm?" Amy asked, worriedly as she ran up to him. Sonic shrugged. "Little guy got me in the arm. He just wouldn't let go of me. Finally Knuckles was able to get it off." Knuckles smirked. "You should have seen the look on its face when I send it flying." "Well technically the nightmares don't have a face." Miles pointed out. Knuckles shrugged. "Come on. Let's get everyone patch up." Mary said as she looked over Shadow and Blackdiamond for wounds. Cream did the same to Miles and Coco. "I'm fine Mary. Actually we're all fine except for Sonic that is." Shadow said as he pulled away from Mary. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Shadow. You are in pain and you know it." Shadow looked over at Sonic, who was beening patched up by Amy. "What do you mean faker?" He asked. "So you enjoy the feeling of blood trickling down your shoulder?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked at his shoulder. There was a long cut down his shoulder. Blood was oozing out of it and was dripping down on his chest fur. "Oh. That cut." Mary gave Shadow "are you serious" look and pick up the roll of graze and began to bandage his cut. Blackdiamond rolled her eyes and walked over to Tails. "Tails, I think the darkness is getting stronger by the minute." Tails nods. "I know. Cosmo told me in a dream." Blackdiamond gave Tails a confused look. "What?" Tails shook his head. "I'll tell you guys about once we get inside." Blackdiamond slowly nods before walking back to her parents. Tails looked over at the darken sky. _"For some reason I have feeling we're running out of time." _He thought to himself.

**Me- Finally! Done!**

**Shadow- Where's Tails?  
Me-*grabs Shadow by the shoulders* Let it go!**

**Shadow-*backs up a little* Okay. Calm down.**

**Me-*walks away*  
Shadow-*muttered* Crazy writer.**

**Me-*come back* What was that?**

**Shadow- Nothing.**

**Me- That's right. It better be nothing. *walks away***

**Shadow-*sighs***


	15. Chapter 15

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

**Me- Okay so is everything set up for the next scene?**

**Amy-*walks past and sees me* Uhh...what are you doing here? Don't you have school?**

**Me- Nope. I'm sick.**

**Amy- Oh. But what about yesterday?**

**Me- Sick.**

**Amy- It seems like your always sick.**

**Me- No I'm not.**

**Amy- You missed school last Friday, Monday, and now Tuesday. Does that make sense to you?**

**Me-*shrugged* Hey the more time I'm sick the more time I get to write these chapters.**

**Amy-*sighs and walks away***

**Me- Okay now where was I...**

Sonic sat down on the couch. "So what's this dream everyone keeps on talking about?" Sonic asked. Tails took a deep breath and explain his dream to everyone. He finished by telling everyone about the clue Cosmo told him. "She told me that two kids, dark and light will come together with the greatest power of all." Everyone was silent for a minute. "So dark and light? What does that mean?" Amy asked. Tails shook his head. "I don't know but I wish I did." "I can't believe Meplies is back." Shadow said, with his eyes close. "It seems so…stupid." He finally said. Everyone nods. "Well, what do we do now?" Cream asked. Tails sighed. "I was thinking that since the darkness's weakness is chaos energy maybe we should go and find the 7 Chaos Emeralds so Sonic and Shadow can go super and help out with the fighting better." They all nod. "Sounds like a plan." Sonic said. "The kids will stay here for the time beening." "But we can help." Slasher said. Sonic nods. "I know but if me and Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge are gone who is going to protect the others from the darkness if they come back?" Rose shrugged. "Okay. Fine dad." Sonic turns to Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge. "Let's go before it gets to dark." Tails nods and heads down to his workshop to the X-Tornado. Cream followed. "You be careful Tails." "Don't worry Cream. I won't." "You know every time you said that it just makes me more worry." Tails smiled. "Trust me Cream. I got this." He said as Sonic and Shadow climbed abroad the wings of the X-Tornado. **(You know. As they did in Sonic X)** Cream sighed. "Good luck." Tails nods and takes off.

It was 9 p.m. and they have found 3 Chaos Emeralds. "Should we keep looking Tails?" Sonic asked from his communicator. Tails shook his head. "We can rest for today and continue the search tomorrow." Sonic nods and calls the others. Tails turned the plane towards home. When he landed the plane and got out Cream was already waiting for him. "Are you okay Tails? Did you find any Chaos Emeralds and did any nightmares attack you?" She asked as she hugged him. "Nope, no nightmares attacked us and we found 3 Chaos Emeralds. Tails said as he hugged back. "Great job!" "Did anything happen at home while I was gone?" Cream shook her head. "Not really. The only thing we did was look through baby pictures of everyone." "Why?" Cream shrugged. "The kids found it so we decided to look through it." Tails sighs and walks up upstairs with Cream right behind him. "How are Coco and Miles?" "Coco fell asleep and Miles is somewhere around the house." Tails looked back at her. "What do you mean?" "Well, when I was putting Coco to bed. Miles disappeared on me and I can't seem to find him." Tails sighed. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Tails said as he made his way to the kitchen. When he got there everyone was playing poker. They must have got here before Tails. Tails scratched his head at the scene. "Uhh…do the kids know how to play poker?" Tails asked. "No but they're fast learners." Knuckles said as he looked over his cards. "I'm winning!" Blackdiamond said as she showed everyone her 3 kings. Knuckles threw his cards on the table. "I hate this game." "Only because you lose every game." Rouge said as she gathers up the cards. "Yea knucklehead. Lighten up." Sonic said as he gives his cards to Rouge. While Knuckles and Sonic were fighting Tails left and headed upstairs. He looked around for Miles. He found the small fox in Tails's room looking at a piece of paper "Miles, what are you doing here?" Tails asked, as he entered the room. Miles looked up. "I found this in on your bedside table." He said as he handed Tails the paper. Tails looked at it. It said:

Tails,

It's been a while hasn't it? But that isn't the reason why I am writing this. The reason behind this letter is that I came to make you an offer. As you and friends have noticed my army of darkness is growing stronger, so strong that they can now walk through daylight. I came here to ask you a question my dear Tails. Which would you rather have, your own life or your friend's? Meet me at the abandon farmhouse near the creek at noon tomorrow. You need and you will come alone.

From,

The Dark

Tails crumpled the paper in his hand, a picture of pure rage on his face. Miles looked at his father concerned. "Dad, what are you going to do?" He asked. Tails sighed. "Talk to everyone else about this. They know what to do about this." Tails leaves the room with Miles right behind. Tails walked into the kitchen, the paper still crumpled in his hand. Everyone was in the middle of playing another game of poker when Tails and Miles walked in. "Guys, we have a problem." Tails said. "Okay Tails but can it wait. I think I can beat Shadow." Sonic said, not looking up. Shadow rolled his eyes. "In your dreams faker." Tails slammed the paper on table causing everyone to jump. "This is serious!" He cried. "Whoa! Calm down Tails. What's got you so mad?" Sonic asked. Tails slid the paper towards him. "Read and find out. Miles found it on by side table in my room." Sonic grabbed the paper and read it out loud. Everyone gasped at the end. Coco grab onto Cream in fear. "What are we going to do?!" She asked. Knuckles slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to jump for the second time. "I'll tell you what we're going to do! We are going to find him and give him the beating he deserves!" Amy sighed. "Oh Knuckles." Amy said, shaking her head. "You can't do that. That's first thing Meplies will expect from us." Knuckles shrugged. "You never know." Blackdiamond suddenly started jumping up and down. "I got it!" She cried. Shadow and Mary looked at her. "You have a plan Blackdiamond?" Shadow asked. She nods. "Yep! So you know how Meplies wants Tails to come alone?" Everyone nods. "Well, why don't we just let him?" Sonic looked at Blackdiamond like she was crazy. "Umm...I hate to say it but that is a horrible plan. Tails isn't exactly the fighting type." He turns to Tails. "No offence." Tails shrugged. "But that isn't the whole plan." Blackdiamond said. "When Tails goes to talk to Meplies we sit in the shadows and wait for the right time to strike." She said. "Oh. Now that makes more sense." Rose said. "I think it's a great plan. I'm up for it." Sonic said. Amy nods. "Me too." Rouge shrugged. "I guess I'll join." Slasher nods. "Yea!" Coco and Miles shouted together. Cream sighs. "You better be careful. All of you." Everyone nods. "Don't worry Cream. We got this." Mary said. "I'm sure with all of us fighting together we can stop them." "Wait. You fight?" Shadow asked, pointing at Mary. She nods. "Of course." Suddenly without warning she grabbed Shadow's wrist and flipped him onto his back. "Ow." Shadow muttered as Mary let go of him. "Whoa. Tough girl." Knuckles said. Mary shrugged. "Espio taught me that move." Everyone nodded. It made sense since Espio was a ninja and all. Slasher yawned. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm tried." Knuckles looks at the clock. "It is 12:32. We should get going Rouge." Rouge sighs. "Alright Knuckles." They head towards the door but Tails stops them. "Wait before you go meet us tomorrow at my house around 9 okay?" "9 is too early. Can't we…?" Rouge elbowed Knuckles in the gut. "We'll be here Tails." Rouge said. She then grabbed Knuckles and headed out. Slasher followed close behind. Mary sighed and shook her head. "Those two never change." She said. "It will be a surprise if they did." Sonic replied. Rose yawned. "Can we go now?" Amy nods. "Come on Rose." Amy picks her up and carried outside. Sonic followed. "See you late Tails." He called before grabbing Rose and Amy and racing off. Tails nodded and shut the door. Cream looked over at Coco and Miles. They both looked like they were going to fall asleep standing up. Tails smiled and gently nudged them towards their bedroom. "Come on. Time for bed." Miles and Coco both nodded and tiredly climbed the stairs. Cream followed and tucked them in. While Cream was doing that Tails looked over the note again. The first thing he wanted to know is how Meplies got into his room in the first place and what was his real plan. Why would he only want Tails and no one else?


	16. Chapter 16

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Tails woke up to Cream gently shaking him awake. "Come on Tails. It's 8:43. The others will be here any minute and you still hadn't eaten any breakfast yet." Tails sighed and got up. Sunlight filters through the window giving off light. Cream had left the room, knowing that Tails was awake. Tails let out a yawn and got out of bed. He sleepily pulls on his socks and shoes and goes downstairs to eat. Cream had made lots of pancakes and Miles and Coco were already sitting at the table eating. "Hey guys." Tails said as he sat down. "Did you have a good sleep?" He asked. Coco nods. "Yea." Then all hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Miles said as he jumped down from his chair. He ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Rose. Where's Sonic and Amy?" Miles asked as Rose stepped into the house. Rose sat at the table across from Tails. "Dad said that he and mom had to go and get something and they will be back in a bit." Tails shakes his head. "I hope they aren't doing anything stupid." He said. Cream shrugged as she handed Rose a plate of pancakes. "Who knows? It's Sonic and Amy. They will do the most ridiculous things." Tails nods and turns back to eating.

Shadow, Mary, and Blackdiamond came exactly at 9. Knuckles, Rouge, and Slasher came 10 minutes later but Sonic and Amy were nowhere to be found. "Where are they?" Knuckles asked annoyed. Rose sighed. "They said they will be here in a bit after they done with whatever they were going to do." She said. "Then what's taking them so long?" Shadow asked. Tails shrugged. "I hope they didn't get into any…" They hear a loud explosion. "…trouble." Mary said and raced out the door, followed by the others. "What was that?" Slasher asked as he looked up towards the sky. There was a big, dark cloud in the distance. "That looks like it came from Eggman's place." Tails said as he study the spot where the cloud was. "He better not be doing anything bad. He's the last thing we need to worry about." Cream said. Tails shakes his head as he put the pieces together. "No. He won't." "How can you be so sure?" Mary asked puzzled. Tails smiled. "Wait for it." 2 seconds later a blue blur runs and stops in front of them carrying Amy. "Hey guys." Sonic said as he puts Amy down. His and Amy's fur was darker. _"Must be from the smoke."_ Tails thought. Shadow walked towards them. "Where in the chaos were you?" He asked with a frown. "It's 9:35. We could have started 35 minutes ago." Amy held her hand out. She had a white chaos emerald in her hand. "Me and Sonic paid a visit to Eggman's to grab this." Rose looked at it. "So that's where you went." Amy nods. "Yea." "Well, that would explain the explosion and why you guys look so dirty." Coco said. Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you can't just walk into Eggman's base and walk out without bashing a couple of stuff." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Whatever Sonic. Can we start now?" Tails nods. "Sure. Now I was thinking that if we are going to fight Meplies we need the element of surprised so as Blackdiamond said yesterday I am going to start talking to Meplies to see what he wants. Then when I give the signal you guys, who will be hiding out will attack him all at once however, if Meplies happens to bring any nightmares, and I think he will we need to split into two teams. One who will deal with Meplies and one who will deal with the nightmares. Since Meplies got taken down by super forms before they can do it again. Sonic and Shadow." They both look up. "Since you're more experienced I think you should be the ones to take him down." They both nod. "Slasher, Blackdiamond, and Rose, you would join Sonic and Shadow. Think you can handle it?" Tails asked. "Of course!" Rose cried. Tails turns to Coco and Miles. "Miles, Coco, Rouge, Amy, and Mary." They all looked at Tails. "You guys will keep the nightmares at bay while Sonic and the other fight Meplies." "But me, Amy, and Mary don't use chaos energy. How are we supposed to kill them?" Rouge asked. Knuckles smiled. "Since when did that ever stop you?" Rouge smiled. "True. Very true." Tails looks over at everyone. "Does everyone understand the plan?" They all nod. Tails looked at the sun. "It's about 9:40ish so I think you all should practice." "Fighting?" Miles asked. Tails nods. "You're fighting a pretty powerful guy. The more you practice your fighting skills the better." They all nodded and raced off the practice. Cream stood beside Tails. "Tails, what do I do?" She asked. "I want to help too." Tails nods. "Of course Cream." He takes her to his workshop. "You know me and you aren't really much of fighters so I was thinking that maybe you should drive the X-Tornado." "What! Are you crazy Tails?!" Tails smiled. "Don't worry Cream. I'll teach you how to drive and plus it's only till after I give the signal. After I give the signal I'll came straight back to you. Okay?" Cream thinks about it for a while before nodding. "Okay Tails. When do we start?" Tails glares up at the clock on the wall. "The sooner, the better." He replied.

They all practice till the noon. Cream had caught on really well at flying the X-Tornado. She was almost as good as Tails. "Okay Cream. Now land." Cream pulls the X-Tornado down for a landing. She landed perfectly. "Great Cream! I think you're ready. Let's go check on the others." Cream nods and takes off her seatbelt. Tails does the same a climbs out. They walk back over to where they last saw everyone. Amy was practicing with Rouge and Mary. Miles was with Coco. Slasher was with Blackdiamond but stopped all of a suddenly and looked over to their right to where their parents were fighting. Tails looked over and sighed. Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles of course had taken their practicing to the next level. They were actually making wounds and cuts on each other's. Tails walked over to Rose, who was also watching. "Should I stop them?" Rose asked when Tails got close. "Yea. Its past noon and we need to get going." Rose nods and walks over to them. She grabs Knuckles and throws him over her shoulder, which made Shadow and Sonic stop whatever they were doing. Knuckles got back up to his feet and glared at Rose. "What was that for?" "Its past noon and you all looked like you wanted to kill each other." Rose answered. Sonic shrugged. "Where did you learn that move?" Shadow asked. Rose smiled. "Mary taught it to me." She said. Tails turned and walked over to Blackdiamond and Slasher. "Guys. Practice is over. Meet us back at the house." They both nod and took off running. Tails looked over to Rouge, Amy, and Mary. Cream was telling them the same thing Tails told Blackdiamond and Slasher. Tails told Coco and Miles the same thing. Soon everyone was waiting at Tails's house. It was 12:14. Time to spring into action. Tails handed Sonic, Slasher, Miles, Blackdiamond, and Shadow each a chaos emerald. "You guys know that when I whistle that's when you attack right?" Sonic nods. "We got this Tails. Don't worry." Tails nods then turns to Cream. "You know what to do with the X-Tornado?" She nods. "Yea. I think I do. You be careful Tails." Tails nods. "I will." Tails looked back over his friends. He was about to lead his friends into a giant battle that they might not make it out of. _" I hope I'm doing the right thing." _He thought fearfully.

**Me- Next chapter is the final battle guys so be ready.**

**Knuckles- Get ready for what?**

**Me- The final battle.**

**Knuckles- We have a final battle?**

**Me- Yes Knuckles. What do you think that last chapter was for?**

**Knuckles- For planning the battle.**

**Me- Then what do you not understand?**

**Knuckles- The final battle.**

**Me- What?*takes a deep breath* I'm done with this. *walks away***

**Knuckles- What's wrong with her?**

**Author Notes- Guys if you hadn't read my updated profile then you need to but anyway since my sister's favorite character is Knuckles then anytime I use Knuckles in any of my stories he will my sister's voice in the story. In other words he will be like my sister's opinion on the situation in the story, like that's what she would of done at the time if she was there. Like when the Sonic gang was playing poker. That's the way she would have behaved. **


	17. Chapter 17

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Tails looked at the barn. The sun was shining bright and the creek rumbled past at an even pace. The barn was old but was still standing. Tails waited in the shadows of the surrounding woods. He looked at his watch. It was 11:59. 1 more minute more he had to confront Meplies. He looked up through the branches to see Sonic sitting on them with Rose by his side. They were both watching the clearing, their eyes fixed on it like their lives depended on it and Tails didn't blame them. He was probably leading his friends and family into a battle they might not make it out of. Suddenly Tails's watch beeped. 12:00. Time to get to work. Tails nods to Sonic, who nods back and Tails steps into the clearing and waits. The sky got darker and a strange mist filled the clearing. Tails stood still unafraid. He couldn't show fear. Not now, not here. A familiar black hedgehog stepped out of the mist. The same hedgehog who almost destroyed the world, the same hedgehog that almost killed his brother, Sonic, the same one they called Meplies.

"Hello Tails." He greeted. Tails didn't make move or speak. "What's the matter Tails? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled darkly. "Enough." Tails said, trying to sound the way his brother would be in this kind of situation. "What do you want Meplies?" He asked. Meplies smiled. "As you recall in my note I told you which do you value more? Your life or your friends?" "Meplies, do you really have to ask?" Tails asked. Meplies shrugged. "Whatever Meplies what do you want from me and my friends?" Meplies laughed. "My dear Tails, it's not what you and friends can do for me. It's what you can do for your friends." "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that I'm sure you care about them enough to not allow them to die." Tails gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't let you hurt my friends." Meplies chuckled. "Please." He snapped his fingers and a couple of nightmares appeared. They were two groups of them and they were all carrying something on top of them. When they came closer Tails saw that they were carrying two cages. One of the cages had a white shape inside but Tails couldn't make out who or what it was. The other cage had a purple shape. Tails was total confused. "Who are they?" He asked. Meplies smiled. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" He snapped his fingers again and the mist cleared so Tails could see more clearly. He gasped and he was sure that his friends that were still hiding did too. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**Me- Can you guy guess who it is?**

**Amy- Of course they can. What? Do you think they are stupid or something?**

**Me- Yes. Jk people. Chapters will be a little shorter because I really need to finish this story like now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

"B..Blaze? Silver?" Tails asked as he took a step closer. Silver looked up from his cage. He had a black eye and he was bleeding from the corner on the mouth. "Tails?" He asked. Tails took another step towards him then out of nowhere a black blur came forwards a pinned Tails to a tree. "Now look Tails. You have a choice. You can either bring me the Chaos Emeralds or you can watch your two friends die! Which shall it be?" He asked with a smudged look. Tails smiled. "Smiling? I didn't expect you to smile in this kind of situation Tails." Tails continued to smile. "How about I give you a choice Meplies. You either let both of my friends go or you die. Which shall it be?" Tails asked with the same mocking tone Meplies used. Meplies laughed. "Do you actually think you can kill me?" Tails wiggled his hand free. "Who said I was the one that was going to kill you?" Meplies looked at Tails confused. Tails took out his hand and whistled loud and long. Meplies let go of Tails. "What…?" He was cut off because Shadow tackled Meplies in his super form.

Tails raced into the forest where the X-Tornado was. Cream was inside and was waiting for Tails. She had flow the X-Tornado here by herself and had been waiting for Tails. When Tails climbed in Cream bombarded him with questions. "Are you alright? What did Meplies want?" Tails sighed because he knew that this would happen. "I'll tell you later Cream. Right now our friends need our help." Cream nod as Tails strap himself in. When they flew back to battlefield Tails was shocked. The battlefield was torn up. Everything was either broken or torn out of its place. Trees were smashed and the once grass green grass was now mud. "Whoa. Just look at this place. I've only been gone a few minutes." Tails said as he looked around. Cream nods. Tails spots Coco and Miles fighting a group of nightmares with Amy. They seemed to be doing well. Tails finally found Shadow, Sonic, Blackdiamond, Slasher, and Rose fighting Meplies but it didn't look like they were winning. Sonic and Shadow were bleeding very badly. So was everyone else but Meplies look like they hadn't hit him at all. He smirked. "This was you big plan? To try and fight me." He laughed. "I expected more from you kids, thinking you would actually be a challenge to me but no. Instead you run back to your mommies and daddies. How pathetic." Rose launched herself at Meplies but Meplies ducked. "You disgust me." Meplies as he looked down at Rose. "Even in your super form you are weak." Tails griped the control to his plane. This isn't how it's supposed to turn out. He had to do something.

Cream pointed at something. "Tails, is that…Silver?" She asked. Tails followed her gaze and was surprised to find Silver and Blaze help fight the nightmares. _"How did they get out of the cages?" _Tails wondered. Suddenly he remembered something. "Cream, remember what Cosmo told us?" Cream thought for a bit. "Our love life?" Tails looked at her. "No. The other thing. The way to defeat Meplies." Cream's eyes brighten. "Oh yea. What about it?" "I think I know who it is." Cream raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Tails smiled. "Is it really that hard to guess?" He asked. Cream sighed and shook her head. "No. I think everyone already knows, even them." Tails nods and turns on his communicator. "Sonic!" He called. Sonic's bloody face appeared. "Now isn't the best time Tails." Sonic said as he ducked. "Sonic I got an idea; you remembered what Cosmo told me about how to defeat Meplies right?" Sonic nods. "Yea, two kids, dark and light will come together with the greatest power of all. What about it?" "Do you know who it is?" Tails asked. Sonic let out a sigh and ducked again. "Me and Shadow already talked about it before. It's Rose and Blackdiamond isn't it?" Tails nods. "I never wanted it to be them. They are our kids after all. I don't want to see them hurt." Tails nods understandingly. "I think it will be best if we head back and rethink our plan." Tails said. "What?! No way!" Sonic shouted. "Sonic, everyone is hurt and bleeding and you haven't even laid a hit on Meplies yet. We need to go back and rethink our strategy." Tails said, trying to convince Sonic. Sonic finally nods. "Fine." "I'll tell Miles and Coco." Sonic nods. Tails flew over to Miles and Coco, who were still fighting. "Guys!" Tails cried. Miles looked up and flew over. "Yea dad?" He asked. "I need you to chaos control us out of here." Tails said. "Why?" Coco asked as she ducked. Tails sighed. "Do you really have to ask?" Miles nodded. "Okay." Miles turned to Silver and Blaze. "What about them?" He asked. Tails nods. "Those two are our friends. I'll induce you later." Coco nods. "CHAOS CONTROL!" They both shouted.

A white light appeared and Tails was blinded. A few minutes later he found himself and Cream still in the X-Tornado in front of his house. He climbed out with Cream and looked around. They couldn't find anybody. "Where did they all go?" Tails asked as he looked around. "Coco! Miles! Where are you?" Cream called. "We're up here mom!" Miles called. Tails looked up and saw Miles, Coco, and everyone else on top of the roof on the house. "Umm…any particular reasons why you are all up there?" Tails asked. Sonic slid down and turned around to catch Amy. When they were both safe on the ground Sonic turned to Tails and shrugged. "I have no clue." He said. Miles and Coco had jumped down. "Sorry guys. It's our fault you landed on the roof. You see me and Coco hadn't really gotten the hang of Chaos Control yet." "Now you tell us." Shadow said as he jumped down. Mary and Blackdiamond right behind him. Miles rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Why did we Chaos Control anyway?" Rouge asked as she jumped down beside Slasher. Tails sighed. "Look guys. We were dying out there. Everyone except for me and Cream have cuts and scratches. We needed to go back and rethink our strategy. Meplies was just too strong." Everyone nods. "Wait." Amy said and began looking around. "What is it Amy?" Sonic asked. "Where's Silver and Blaze?" She asked. Everyone started looking around. Tails finally saw Silver. He was top of the roof and was rubbing his head. "What happened?" He murmured. "Silver! Down here!" Tails shouted. Silver looked down. "Tails? What's going on?" He asked as he floated down to the ground. "And where's Meplies and Blaze?" Sonic raced up to him. "Yo Silver!" He called. "Sonic?" "Hey man. What's have you been up to?" Sonic asked. Silver shrugged. "A little this, a little that, beening kidnapped my Meplies and some weird black creatures. You know the usual." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "There you are Silver." A voice called. A purple cat jumped down from the roof. "Hey Blaze." Silver said. Blaze looked at Tails. "So, we're back in your time." She said. "I knew Meplies took us somewhere. I just couldn't figure out where." Silver sighed. "I can't believe Meplies kidnapped you guys." Knuckles said. "Me too, couldn't you have used your powers to get out of those cages?" Shadow asked. Blaze shook her head. "He knocked us out and when we woke up in the cages out arms were sore and we couldn't use our powers anymore and we still can't. This happened about 2 days ago." Tails crossed his arms. "Seems to me that Meplies injected something into you while you were asleep." "Gosh Tails! I never would of thought of that!" Blaze said sarcastically. Slasher shook his head. "Wait. Time out here. Who are these people?" He asked, pointing to Blaze and Silver. Cream smiled. "This is Blaze and Silver. They come from a different time period. We met them a long time ago." Slasher nods. "Now that makes sense." Blackdiamond said. Silver looked at the kids. "Are these like mini clones of you guys?" Silver asked. Everyone busted out laughing. "Oh my Chaos! Did he say mini clones?" Rouge said, laughing as she leaded against Knuckles. Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes. "No Silver. They are not clones but you were close." Sonic started laughing again. Silver and Blaze looked at everyone confused. "Are they okay?" Blaze asked Silver. Silver shook his head. "I don't know." Rose finally was able to stop laughing and walked over to them. "Hi. My name is Rose. My father is Sonic and my mother is Amy. I'm 10 years old and…" "Wait! Sonic is your father!" Rose nods and covers her mouth to keep from laughing. Silver points to Rose then to Sonic, then Amy. "What?!" He cried again. Blaze bended down till she was leveled with Rose. "You know, she does look like a little bit like Sonic." Rose couldn't hold it back anymore. She started laughing again. Blaze looked at Miles. "I'm guess you're Tails's son." Miles wipes his tears away and nods. Coco smiled. "I'm his sister." She said. Silver looked at her and then at Cream. "Your daughter?" He asked. Cream nods. "Yup! Apparently Tails and me have kids in the future." Silver looked at Slasher, who was holding his gut laughing. "I'm going to guess the nutjob over there is Knuckles's son." Slasher gave Silver a death glare. "Excuse me?" Silver didn't answer and turned to Blackdiamond. "Shadow." Both Blaze and Silver said at the same time. Shadow smiled. "Is it really that hard to notice?" "Then who's that?" Blaze asked, pointing to Mary. Mary smiled. "My name is Mary. I'm Shadow's wife. I have also come from the future." Blaze sighed. "Okay well not that that's cleared up…WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING! WE GET IT! SILVER SAID A STUPID THING!" Blaze yelled. "Hey! It wasn't that stupid." Silver protested. "IF I STILL HAD MY POWER YOU WOULD HAVE ALL BEEN BAR-QUE! She shouted. Tails stood up and wiped his tears away. "Blaze is right guys. We need to stop laughing and figure out a way to get their powers back." Amy nods as a few giggles escapes her. "Yea. We should." She nudges Sonic. "Stop laughing." She said. Sonic smiled. "I can't help but come on. Mini clones? What the heck?" Sonic was about to start laughing again when Shadow came up and smacked him in the back of the head. "Calm down faker. We all had a good laugh and now it's time to get to work." Sonic rolls his eyes. "Fine." After all the laughter had died down they went back inside the house. Tails went down to his lab to figure out how to fix Blaze's and Silver's powers. Silver and Blaze followed. Tails took a sample of their blood and analyzed it. He smiled. "Oh so that's why you couldn't use your powers. You see…" "Don't know, don't care." Blaze said. "Just make the antidote so I can kick some butt." Tails sighed and began making the antidote. _"Some people never change." _


	19. Chapter 19

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Tails handed Blaze the antidote. It was in a glass bottle and it was reddish color. She peered at it curiously before take a giant gulp and handing it to Silver. Silver did the same and put it back on the table. "Did it work?" Tails asked. Blaze shrugged. Silver smiled. "Let's find out." Unfortunately for Knuckles he was walking downstairs and Silver picked him up with his telekinesis. "Hey!" Knuckles shouted as he was lifted into the air. "Silver! Put me down so I can murder you!" Blaze sets her hand on fire. "If you ever say something like that to Silver again I'll…" "Whoa Blaze! Calm down. We need Knuckles alive you know." Sonic said as he ran downstairs. Blaze put her flame down and sighed. "I missed you guys. It's been so long. It gets pretty boring around our time." Silver nods as he sets Knuckles down. Tails looked out a window. The sky was becoming dark even thought it was only 2:06. He sighed. They need to figure out how to bring the dark and light together before they run out of time. Rose and Blackdiamond came running down the steps. Rose looked as if she was going to cry. Blackdiamond looked worried. "Hey guys." Tails said as Rose and Blackdiamond stop beside him. "Tails, we have a problem." Blackdiamond whispered as if she didn't want anyone else to know. "What kind of problem?" Tails asked with confusion. Rose looked at everyone else in the room. "I can't say it in front of them." Rose said, also in a whispered. Tails raised an eyebrow at them but sighed and turned to everyone else. "Sorry guys but you need to leave." Tails said. Sonic looked at him. "Can't they tell all of us?" He asked. Tails shrugged. "Apparently not." He said, turning to Rose and Blackdiamond. Silver shrugged and leaves. Blaze followed. So did Knuckles but Sonic stayed. "If my daughter has something to say I want to know it." Rose sighed. "Fine." Tails turned to her. "So what's up you two?" He asked. Rose looks at Blackdiamond. When Blackdiamond had nodded she turned back to Tails. "Okay. So me and Blackdiamond were training by ourselves in the forest in front of your house. While we were training I couldn't help think about Meplies and all the bad things he done. It got me so mad and…" "She started to glow and her fur started to like change colors first red, then blue, green, yellow, white, and then purple and the way she attacked. Man, I had no idea where she was coming. First she was in one place then gone the next. I never saw anything like it." Blackdiamond said. "I was afraid I was going to go crazy with power!" Rose shouted. Sonic began to comfort her. "Calm down Rose. It's alright. I'm sure there is a reason for you to have done that. Did you have any Chaos Emeralds?" He asked. Rose shook her head. "No." "Then what could have caused you to act like that?" Sonic asked, looking at Tails. Tails knew exactly what happened to Rose. "Don't worry Rose. It's perfectly normal for you to do that." Tails said. Rose looked up. "It is?" Tails nods. "What do you mean Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails smiled. "I'll show you." Tails turned to Rose. "Show me the spot where you two had trained." Rose gave Tails a confused look but walked upstairs. Blackdiamond followed. "Tails, what's this about?" He asked. Tails went into one of his drawers and pulled at a tracking for tracking down chaos energy. "You'll see." He said.

Rose led Tails and Sonic to a field a few miles away from his house. Rose stopped. "This is where we'd trained but I don't understand what it has to do with anything." Tails turned on the tracker. "I'll show you." Tails began walking around the field soon the tracker started beeping near a tree. "What does that mean?" Blackdiamond asked. "Give me a minute." Tails said. He put the tracker down and used his twin-tails to propel him up and onto the tree. Once he had landed safely on one of the branches he looked around. Finally he found what he was looking for. He smiled. It was lodged in between two branches. Tails plucked it out and flew down. Sonic looked at Tails, confused. "What was up there Tails?" He asked. Tails showed Sonic what he had in his hand. Rose and Blackdiamond also looked. "Is that a Chaos Emerald?" Blackdiamond asked. "It can't be." Rose said. "It's too big to be a Chaos Emerald. Right?" Sonic shook his head smiling. "Tails, you clever fox." Tails smiled. Rose scratched her head. "I'm confused." She said. Sonic looked at Rose. "Rose, this isn't a Chaos Emerald but it is close." "What do you mean?" "This is a Super Emerald." Tails said. "It must have come in contact with the Master Emerald somehow and got wedged into this tree." Tails said. "So that power I felt…?" Rose asked. "Was your hyper form." Sonic answered nodding. "So this good right?" Blackdiamond asked. "Does Sonic go faster than the speed of light?" Tails countered. Rose and Blackdiamond smiled. "Let's go show the others. I'm sure Knuckles would be interested in this." Sonic said. They all nodded and head back to Tails's house.


	20. Chapter 20

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

After Tails finished explaining the whole "Super Emerald" thing to his friends Knuckles jumped out of his chair. "Wait?! We have a Super Emerald?!" He shouted. Tails nods. "That's what I said Knuckles." Knuckles fist pump the air. "Yea! Time to go hyper!" Miles looked at Slasher. "Hyper?" He asked. Slasher shrugged. "Do you really think I know what he's talking about?" Rouge looked at Slasher. "You guys don't know what hyper form is?" All the kids shake their heads. "Well, you know how Chaos Emeralds can unlock your super form?" The kids all nod. "Super Emeralds do the same thing except they are way more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds and instead of your super form you go into hyper form." Coco eyes widened. "Did you ever go hyper?" Rouge shook her head. "Nope, the only people who have that I know of are Sonic and Knuckles." Tails throws his hands in the air. "Hey! I went hyper too you know!" He shouted. Rouge back up a little. "Whoa! Calm down Tails. I said the people I "know of" not everyone." Tails sighs and shakes his head. "Anyways I think these abilities have been passed down to the kids and that's how we stop Meplies." "What makes you so sure?" Mary asked. Tails points to Rose. "Because she told me that she went through the exact same thing I went through when I turned hyper. Multicolor fur, crazy speed and strength, and this emerald was near her and Blackdiamond when it happened." "So why didn't Blackdiamond change too?" Shadow asked annoyed. Tails knew he was jealous but kept it to himself instead he shrugged. "I guess she was too far away to absorb any of its power." Tails answered. Cream smiled. "So in other words, we have a better way to defeat Meplies?" Tails turns to face her and smiles. "Yup!" Cream hugged him. "I knew you could figure out Tails. I never stopped believing in you." She said. Tails hugged back. "I know." He answered.

Since one Super Emerald was found there was bound to be others. They had 4 normal Chaos Emeralds and one Super Chaos Emerald. Tails sent Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge out to find anymore emeralds, whenever they were just normal Chaos Emeralds or Super Emeralds. Everyone else was training including Silver and Blaze except for Cream and Tails. Cream was making dinner and Tails was in his workshop working on the X-Tornado and ways to catch Meplies by surprised. Suddenly Tails hears a scream. He quickly puts back his tool and runs upstairs. "Cream!" He called. He ran into the kitchen to find Cream looking out a window. She turned to him. "You heard it too?" She asked. Tails nods. "I thought it was you." Cream shook her head. "It wasn't me Tails." "Then it must have been the others. Come on." Tails grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and the Super Emerald and runs back to the X-Tornado with Cream right behind him.

Tails found Sonic and the others fighting.** (Guess who?)** "Why wouldn't this things die?!" Knuckles shouted as he punched another nightmare. Shadow rolled his eyes as he ducked a nightmare's attack. "Have you forgot or something knucklehead. They can only be destroyed by Chaos energy." Tails looked over at the kids and glad to find that they were all super and that Meplies was nowhere to be found. _"Thank Chaos." _He landed the X-Tornado and jumped out with the Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles catch!" Tails shouted. He threw Sonic the Super Emerald and Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow a Chaos Emerald. They all caught it and changed into Super Shadow, Super Silver, Super Knuckles, and Hyper Sonic. "Thanks Tails." Sonic shouted as he began fighting again. Tails looked around for the kids. If he gave them a Chaos Emerald they would have more energy to fight. "Rose!" Tails shouted. He saw her fighting about 3 nightmares at a time. Rose looked in his direction. "Catch!" Tails threw the Chaos Emerald. She caught it and nodded before going back to fight. She glowed brighter than she was before. Then a strange rumbling happened. "Whoa!" Tails shouted as he nearly fell. The ground felt like it was shaking. Tails looked around for Cream but she was nowhere to be found. _"Where did she go?" _Tails wondered. Then this black smoke came out of nowhere and blocked Tails's vision. Soon he heard screams. First it was Amy, then Rouge and Mary, then Blaze, and finally Cream. "Cream! Where are you?" Tails shouted. Tails saw a shadow come up in front of him. "What the h…" Tails wasn't able to finish his sentence because the shadow hit him over the head with his fist and he blacked out.

Tails woke up to his head hurting badly and his body sore. "What happened?" He asked himself. He looked at his surroundings. He was in the same field where everyone was fighting then he remembered. Some shadow-like thing came up and hit Tails on the head knocking him out. He also remembered the girl's screams. _"Cream!" _Tails quickly got to his feet and looked around. He saw Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Blackdiamond, Rose, Miles, and Coco but no Cream. _"Chaos no." _Tails thought. He ran over to Sonic. "Sonic! Wake up!" Tails shouted. Sonic blinked open his eyes. "Huh?" He asked. "Sonic! The girls are gone!" Tails cried. Sonic bolted up. "What?!" He quickly looked around. Sonic saw that Amy was gone. "Where is she?" He shouted as he got up. Tails shrugged. "I don't know but my best guess would be…" "Meplies." Sonic and Tails said at the same time. "Come on. We better wake the others up." Sonic said. Tails nods and starts to wake up Shadow.

After Tails and Sonic had woken up everyone and explain what had happen everyone went into panic mode. "I swear to chaos if Meplies laid a hand on my Rouge he is…!" "Knuckles! Getting mad over this wouldn't help!" Blackdiamond shouted. Knuckles shook his head and began muttering to himself. Tails turned to Sonic. "I told you." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Told me what?" He asked. "That Meplies was after the girls. I was right." Sonic shook his head. "Look Tails, I know that maybe we should have kept a closer eye on them but for right now we need to figure out where Meplies could be." "He could be back at the old farm." Rose said. Silver shook his head. "I doubt that." Silver said. "Meplies would have found a different place to hide out in." Tails sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found himself in the same light room when he saw Cosmo. "Cosmo?" Tails called out. Tails saw someone coming towards him. It was Cosmo. "Cosmo, have you come to me to tell me how to find Cream and the others?" Tails asked. Cosmo nods. "I have. If you want to speak to your love one then you must find your connection with them." Then she vanished. "Cosmo! Cosmo wait!" Tails shouted. He blinked and found himself with his friend in the field. "Tails, you okay?" Sonic asked. Tails nods. "Fine, guys I had another vision with Cosmo." He said. "Really? What did she tell you?" Knuckles asked. "If we want to find the girls then we must find our connection with them." "Our connection? What does that mean?" Silver asked. Tails shrugged. "No clue." "I think I do." Knuckles said. "You?" Shadow said. Knuckles nodded. "I think that the connection me and Rouge have is the…Master Emerald." He said. "The Master Emerald? Why?" Miles asked. "Well, let's just say when she isn't around the Master Emerald is what makes me feel closer to her." "Oh. I get what you're saying Knuckles." Tails said. Everyone else nods too. "I know how Amy and me are connected. Catch ya later." Sonic said and raced off. Knuckles left too. Tails watch him go. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do now is go back to me house and wait for Sonic and Knuckles to come back. Shadow, Silver, and the kids nodded. As they walked back home Miles asked Tails. "Do you think mom will be okay?" He asked. Tails sighed. "I hope so."


	21. Chapter 21

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Tails sat at the kitchen table with Silver and Shadow. The kids were outside practicing their fighting moves. "What is taking him so long?" Shadow asked annoyed. "Yea. I'm ready for a fight." Silver said. Rose walked into the kitchen. "Tails, Sonic and Knuckles are back." Tails, Shadow, and Silver ran out of the house with Rose. Sonic and Knuckles were talking while the kids were just staring at them. "Sonic! Knuckles!" Tails called. They both looked up. "Did you figure out where the girls are?" Tails asked as he, Shadow, and Silver stopped beside them. Sonic and Knuckles nods. "Yea. I was just talking to Knuckles to see if he saw the same thing and we have." Sonic said. "Then what did you see?" Shadow asked. "Well, we saw the girls in cages in a valley near a waterfall. They all looked pretty weak. We could see them but they couldn't see us." Knuckles said. "But we didn't see Meplies or the nightmares anywhere." Sonic added. "I know where that is." Tails said. "Then what are waiting for?" Slasher asked. "Let's go get them!" "Yea!" Everyone shouted. Tails turned to Coco. "Coco, go get the Chaos Emeralds. This is war."

Tails was in his X-Tornado with Knuckles, Slasher, Miles, and Coco. Shadow, Silver, Sonic, Rose and Blackdiamond were just going to run there. Tails had given Sonic the Super Emerald and Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blackdiamond a Chaos Emerald. Soon everyone was all ready to go. "You guys ready?" Tails asked on his communicator. Sonic nods. "Yea Tails. We're all ready." "Let's finish this." Tails said and started up the X-Tornado.

They reached the valley with the waterfall in about 15 minutes. Tails landed the X-Tornado and everyone got out. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rose, and Blackdiamond were already there. They were trying to open the cages. Tails ran towards them. All the girls were indeed in cages. All of them were on the ground and looked like they were asleep expecting for Rouge. "Rogue!" Knuckles shouted and ran over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Rouge showed them a long cut on her arm. She was bleeding out of the corner of her mouth and her left eye was black. "Do I look alright?!" She demanded. Knuckles back up a few steps. "My bad." He said. "Can we please get those cages unlock so we can get out of here?!" Silver shouted. Tails nodded and took out his laser pen. He invented it around the time Sonic turned into a werehog. He turned it on and a red laser shot out from the tip and he cut through the iron bars easily. He moved onto the next cage and did the same to all of them. The last cage was Cream's. He opened and jumped inside. Cream was lying on the floor of the cage. Tails could tell she was asleep because her breathing was soft and even. "Cream? Come on Cream wake up." She didn't move. "Mom?" Tails turned to see Miles and Coco walking towards them. "Is she okay?" They both asked. "I don't know." Tails said and shook Cream again. When she didn't move Tails started to freak out. Rouge came over to them, supported by Knuckles. "She isn't going to wake up so you might as well stop trying." She said. "What?!" Tails cried. "She can't be dead! She is still breathing!" He shouted. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Not like that. I mean that Meplies did something to her that made her fall asleep. Like he did to everyone else." She said as she pointed to the other girls who were also asleep in the cages. Sonic and Rose were beside Amy. Shadow and Blackdiamond with Mary and Silver with Blaze. "Then how come you're still awake?" Slasher asked Rouge. "Because she put up a fight." Said a voice. Everyone knew that voice. "Meplies." Tails said and looked over at the forest. There was Meplies with his army of darkness. "Meplies!" Sonic shouted. He came out of the cage and faced him. So did everyone else. Meplies smiled. "I'm surprised you found this place." "We have our ways." Shadow said. "What did you do to Blaze and the others?!" Silver demanded. Meplies chuckled. "Oh Silver, I didn't do very much. All I did was take their emotions." "Take their emotions? That's impossible." Tails said with a frown. Meplies shook his head. "That's where you're wrong." He said. He took out what looked like a Chaos Emerald. "What is that?" Miles asked. "This, my dear child is an Emerald of my own creation." "What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "This Emerald is more powerful than any other before it. It is powered by the emotion that is contained in it. It wasn't as hard to get the power I needed. Who knew how emotional these girls are." He said as he looked at the girls, who were still in the cages. "That is impossible for you to create another Chaos Emerald." Rose said. "Oh I didn't just create one. I create four." Meplies then took out 3 more and they began to move around him. He pointed to a blue one. "This one is controlled by sadness. It was easy to get that one." He said as he looked at Cream. Tails looked back to see Cream had tear stains on her cheeks. "This one by loneliness." He said pointing to a purple one. "Shadow, you know Mary doesn't like when you leave her." Meplies said. Shadow growled but Meplies just smiled. "This one is anger. To easy." He said as he held up a red one. Everyone knew who had felt that emotion the most. Silver gazed sadly at Blaze. "And this one..." He said holding up an Emerald that looked pink and black at the same time. "Love. Amy's love is very strong. It's a shame that I had to take it." Sonic began to glow yellow then his fur started to change colors. "You will pay for hurting my Amy." He said and tackled Meplies. Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles turned super and the kids did the same. Tails ran back to the X-Tornado. Meplies laughed as he threw Sonic off of him. He took "his Chaos Emeralds" and changed into Super Meplies. _"I didn't even know Meplies could go super." _Tails thought. Meplies snapped his fingers and his army moved forward. The battle has begun.


	22. Chapter 22

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega.)**

**Sonic's POV**

I only had one thing on my mind and that was to defeat Meplies. I fire a Chaos Blast at Meplies which he dodged. Man, he gotten faster. Those new emeralds he made are making him stronger. Shadow tried to punch Meplies but missed. Meplies came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head which sent Shadow to the ground. He left a small crater. "Dad!" Blackdiamond shouted. She took down Meplies while he was still in the air. I looked around to make sure everyone was okay. Rouge was doing well even though she was injured and so was everyone else. I turned back to Meplies just in time to see Meplies kick Blackdiamond in the face. "You little brat!" He muttered. I could tell Blackdiamond had scored a few hits on him. Shadow was back up in the air, still in his super form. "CHOAS SPEAR!" He shouted. Meplies dodged it easily but that was just a distraction. Shadow Chaos Controlled to Meplies's side and hit right in the face. Now it was my turn. I hit him on the left then Chaos Controlled to his right. He wasn't able to keep up with me. Suddenly he hit me in the gut. I double back in pain. He was panting so was I. Meplies was bleeding from the mouth and I'm sure he had a lot of bruises. Then he smiled. I had no idea why. "Why are you smiling? I believe we have the upper hand." Rose said. Meplies suddenly laughed. "You are all fools." He said. "What are you talking about? We have you outnumbered and outclass!" Blackdiamond shouted. "True, but what about them?" Meplies said and fired two Chaos Blasts not at us but at someone complete different.

**Rouge's POV**

I didn't know what was going on. If you asked me what had I probably wouldn't remembered. All I do remember is a bright light and Sonic and Shadow on the ground.

**Tails's POV**

"Sonic!" I shouted. I ran over to him, dodging nightmares every which way till I reached him. Sonic had a lot of wounds but this was the worse yet. Sonic had took Meplies' Chaos Blast to the chest just to save someone he cared about. I looked over at the sleeping form still in the cage, her chest rising and falling without a care in the world. Amy. Sonic's chest was bleeding badly and I didn't know how to stop it. "Sonic, you stupid hedgehog!" I yelled. Rose flew down beside me, tears in her eyes as she crouched beside her father. "Dad, why?" She whispered. "No one is going to hurt Amy again. I promised her that and now Rose. I need you to promise me something." "What is it?" She asked, ignoring Meplies' laughter. Sonic took out the Super Emerald. "I need you and Blackdiamond to finish this fight. The Emerald has enough power to turn you both into hyper form." "But why us?" She asked. "Me and Shadow are down because we had too much pride. We were too stubborn to see that we can't always be the heroes. Do you remember the prophecy?" He asked. Rose nodded with tears. "Two kids, dark and light will come together with the greatest power of all." She said. "Then that's exactly what you need to do." Sonic murmured. "Dark and Light, you and Blackdiamond will come together with the greatest power of all. You finish this fight and make me proud." Sonic said and closed his eyes. "Dad!" Rose shouted. I could see Sonic was breathing but faintly. "Rose, you heard your father." I said. "Finish this fight and make him proud. Make us all proud." Rose nodded her eyes full of determination. She picked up the Super Emerald and ran over to Blackdiamond, who was also talking to her father. Soon Shadow's eyes also closed and Blackdiamond stood up and nodded to Rose. They both flew up to Meplies, who was still enjoying his little victory. "Finally, those two were getting annoying." He laughed. Rose shut him up real quickly with a kick to the face. Meplies back up a few steps. "Oh, so is Sonic's little brat going to follow in his footsteps? Let's find out." He was about to hit them when Rose pulled out the Super Emerald and she and Blackdiamond began to glow. Then their fur started to flash different colors. "What's going on?!" Meplies shouted. Rose smiled. "You know, my father isn't the only one who can go hyper." Blackdiamond and Rose then launched themselves at Meplies.

**Knuckles's POV**

I was surprised when I saw Sonic give Rose the Super Emerald and even more surprised that Rose and Blackdiamond went to fight Meplies themselves. I was about to go after them when someone grabbed my arm. "Don't. Leave it to them dad." Slasher said. I looked back at Rose and Blackdiamond to see them in their hyper form. I smiled and continued fighting the nightmares. Those two can handle it.

**Amy's POV**

I laughed as I raced after Sonic. "Sonic! Wait for me!" I shouted. Suddenly I tripped and fell. My body raced to meet the ground but it never did. Someone had caught me. I looked up to see my hero smiling down at me as he held me in his arms. "Sonic!" I cried and then hugged him. He pulled me away and looked down at me. "Amy, you love me right?" He asked. "Of course!" I shouted. "How much do you love me?" He asked. "I love you more than anything." I whispered. "Would you fight for it?" He asked. "I'll do anything for you." I said. "Amy, our love is in danger. All of our friends are in danger." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Meplies had taken away your love emotion. It was so strong that he used that power to create more Chaos Emeralds." "How do we stop it?" I cried. "You need to let me go." Sonic whispered. "What?!" I shouted. "I can't do that!" "You have to Amy. It's the only way to defeat Meplies." Sonic said. "Do it for me and for the kids and our friends." I let go of him. "Alright. I'll try." Sonic smiled. "That's my girl and don't forget when you wake up I'll be there." He said. I took a deep breath and turned and started to walk away from him. I turned back to look at him. He was still standing there smiling but I ignored it. I had to let him go.

**Rose's POV**

Blackdiamond and me were wearing Meplies down and he knew it. Me and Blackdiamond barely had a scratch on us but Meplies was bleeding everywhere. Then a strange thing happened. One of Meplies' Chaos Emeralds, the red one, the one that had my mother's love emotion in it stopped glowing and it dropped to the ground as a rock. The power gone from it. Soon the others joined it. One by one they all lost their power and fell to the ground as rocks. "NO!" Meplies screeched. Soon he had lost all of his power and he was back to beening in his normal form. I smiled. "Looks like someone lost their power." I smirked. Meplies glared at me. "I'm still as strong as ever!" He shouted. He launched himself at me and threw a punch at me. I caught his punch in my hand. Meplies stared at me in amazement. I turned and threw him towards Blackdiamond who kicked him into a tree. "You need to learn Meplies, that when you mess with any of our families you mess with all of us!" I shouted. I power up one last Chaos Blast in my hand. "It's time we finished this." Blackdiamond said and began to also power up her Chaos Blast. "Never!" Meplies shouted and tried to hit us. He never got even two feet in front of us before we unleashed all of our power on him." After the dust had cleared there was Meplies standing, then he fell to his knees holding his chest. "Impossible." He whispered. "Your just children." "Yea, we are." Miles said as he ran to join us with Coco. "But you seemed to forgot who are parents are." Slasher said. "You can't beat the Sonic Team Meplies. You never will." Coco said. "I will be back! You hadn't seen the last of me!" Meplies shouted. Then with one, last breath he fell to the ground and he was gone like dust in the wind. The nightmares also disappeared. One by one. The only ones standing were Me, Blackdiamond, Coco, Miles, Slasher, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails. Finally my legs gave away and fell into dizzying blackness.


	23. Chapter 23

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

**Cream's POV**

I woke up in a bed at Tails's house. I recalled my weird dream of Tails telling me to let him go, to forget him. I did and I guess I fainted or something. I looked around and my memories came back to me. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was in a cage with the others girls. _"How did I get here?"_ I thought. I looked up and saw that the door had opened and Tails had stepped in. "Cream, you're awake." He said and came over to me. I noticed that he had blood all over his chest fur but he had no cuts. "Tails, what happened? All can remember is beening in a cage with the other girls around me and Meplies was doing something I just can't remember." I said. Tails sighed. "Meplies is dead Cream." He said. "What?!" I cried. Tails nods. "Yup. Rose and Blackdiamond went hyper and took him out." "Really? Where was I?" I asked. "You, Amy, Mary, and Blaze were asleep. Meplies took away your emotions and it made you very weak but I'm sure now with him gone you should be feeling fine." I nodded. I did feel better. "Why do you have so much blood on you Tails?" I asked. Tails looked down at himself as if he just noticed that he had blood all over him. "Oh. Well, I might as well show you." He said. He headed towards the door. "Come on." I got up and followed him. He took me to Sonic's room and opened the door and stepped inside. I followed. Sonic was asleep in the bed but I could tell something was very wrong. Tails pulled back the covers of Sonic's bed. I looked down at him to see Sonic's chest covered in bandages. Some of sheets on the bed were spotted with blood. "Oh my Chaos. What happened?" I asked. Tails pulled the covers back over. "Meplies fired a Chaos Blast at Amy while she was asleep. Sonic took the blow instead of her. Since he was too weak to carry on he gave the Super Emerald to Rose and Blackdiamond and passed out. The same thing happened to Shadow. He's in the next room with Blackdiamond." "Did anyone else get hurt?" I asked worriedly. Tails shook his head. "No, Sonic and Shadow were the worse. Some of the kids had a few bruises and scratches but other than that they are fine." I nodded. "Where's Miles and Coco?" I asked. "Downstairs." I answered. "I told the kids to stay in the living room so you all can get your rest. Well, most of them are in the living room. Rose passed out after the fight and Blackdiamond is with Shadow. She is very, very stubborn." I giggled and followed him out. "Is everyone asleep?" I asked. "Everyone except for Knuckles, Silver, and the kids downstairs." He answered. Me and him both went downstairs. We found the kids talking in the living room. All of them were mostly asking Rose what is was like to go into hyper form. Right when I walked into the room Coco and Miles's eyes lit up. "Mom! You're awake!" Coco shouted. She ran over and gave me a hug. I smiled. Miles did the same. "Mom, we did it! We did it! We defeated the darkness!" I laughed. "I know. I heard." I said. Then we hear a yawn behind us. "Can you please keep it down?" Rouge asked as she walked downstairs. "Some of us are trying to sleep." I saw Rouge had a few bandages around her arms and legs. "Sorry Rouge." Rose said. "Thank Chaos you're awake." Knuckles said. "Yea. Anyway what's for dinner?" She asked. "We just defeated an army of darkness, defeated Meplies while he was in super form. Everyone is injured and the only thing you can think about is food?" Miles asked. Rouge shrugged. "Your point?" Miles thought about it for a while. "Good point." He answered. Miles turned to Tails. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked. Tail rolled his eyes and I sighed. I walked to the kitchen followed by Tails. As Tails began setting up the table and I started to cook I told him about the weird dream I had while I was knocked out. Tails stopped for a few minutes then looked at me. "I think when you let go of me your emotion lost power and that made the Chaos Emerald lost power." Tails said. "What?" I asked. Tails shook his head. "I'll tell you once everyone is awake." I simply nodded and went back to cooking.

**Blaze's POV**

I cracked open my eyes and looked around. I was in a room in bed. I looked around and saw Silver sitting beside me. "You're awake." Silver said cheerfully. "Huh?" I sat up. My arm was bandage from where I had cut myself when the nightmare threw me in the cage. "Where is Meplies?!" I growled. "When I find him I will tear him to shreds!" I shouted. Silver shook his head. "Sorry Blaze. Rose and Blackdiamond beat ya to it." Silver said and explained the battle to Blaze. After he was done Blaze slowly nodded. "So Meplies is dead and is never coming back?" I asked. Silver nodded. "Yup. Now hurry up or everyone is going to start eating without us." I smiled and got up. No one is going to keep me away from food.

**Tails's POV**

We all decided to have dinner outside so we can enjoy the nice sunshine. No darkness as far as the eye could see. Silver came out with Blaze. "Finally!" Sonic shouted. "Why did it take you 2 hours to go and grab Blaze?" Sonic asked. Silver shrugged. "Waking up Blaze isn't a task it's an art. It's very hard to master." Blaze elbowed Silver. "Let's just eat." She said. I laughed and grabbed a plate. Me and Cream had made hotdogs, hamburgers, chilly dogs, ect. As everyone began to eat and talked about the battle I looked at the sky. Something wasn't right. Cream seemed too noticed. "Is something wrong Tails?" She asked. I sighed. "I think something isn't right here." I said. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the sky got dark again. "What the heck is going on?!" Knuckles yelled. Then a giant portal opened up in front of us. The ground stopped shaking and sky became light again but the portal remained. "What in the world?" Blackdiamond said as she took a closer look at it. The portal showed Green Hill. It looked the same as the one here. "Green Hill?" Silver said. Blaze then pointed towards the portal. "Look." The portal showed an older Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles. They were all called their children's names. "That's the future." Silver said. Blaze nodded. "When we destroyed Meplies that must have changed the future." Miles said. "Where everyone is still alive!" Coco shouted. The kids began talking to each other excitingly about their future now that Meplies is gone. I sighed then turned to the others. "Guys, the kids need to go back to their own time." I said. "But can't the kids stay here?" Amy asked. I shook my head. "It's like that time when we were at Chris's world. We had to go back to our world so time didn't freeze. Same goes for them." I said. "So this is good-bye?" A small voice behind me asked. I turned to see all the kids looking at me with wide eyes. They must have heard me. I bended down beside Coco. "I'm sorry Coco but it is." Coco broke out into tears and hugged me. All the others kids did the same. "We don't want to go!" Miles shouted. "You have to." I said calmly. "And besides." Sonic said as he patted Rose's head. "We are still going to be there. Just older." He pointed towards the portal where his older self was. Rose wiped her tears away. "Oh yea but what about you?" She asked. Amy smiled. "You all do know that we are only teenagers. Right?" She asked. Rose shook her head. "Uhh…no." She answered. Slasher punched Knuckles on the arm. "You better have me in the future." He said. Knuckles chuckled. "Sure Slasher." He said. Rouge came over and hugged Slasher. "You be a good boy for your mother. Chaos only knows what that more woman is going through already." Everyone laughed. Suddenly the portal shrined. "Uh-oh. You guys better get moving." I said. Coco and Miles let go of me and Cream and walked to the portal. Rose, Blackdiamond, Mary, and Slasher followed. "Well Shadow I guess I'll see you in a few years." She said. Shadow nods with a smile. "Yup." "Bye guys." I said as I waved. "Have a great future!" Slasher was the first to disappear into the portal then Mary. Blackdiamond waved at her father before following. Rose turned back to Sonic. "You know dad. For the fastest thing alive you made a great father." Sonic smiled. "Of course I did." "Bye mom!" Rose called and went through the portal. Amy waved back. "Bye Rose. I'll never forget you!" Amy called. Miles and Coco were one of the last. "We'll miss you. You know that right?" Coco asked. "I know Coco but don't worry. We won't forget you." Cream said. "And neither will I." I said as came to stand beside Cream. "We won't forget you either dad or your younger self at least." Miles said. I smiled. "Alright off you go then." Miles jumped into the portal. "Bye everyone. It was nice meeting you." Coco said and jumped into the portal. "Well, I guess we'll see you guys when another world threatening thing happens." Silver said. Sonic sighed. "It was great seeing you guys again." Blaze nods. "It was." "I hope we see you guys again and not just because the world is going to explode or anything." I said. "Don't give any evil guys any ideas." Silver said. We all laughed. "Bye guys." Silver said and stepped into the portal. Blaze did too and waved good-bye. Then the portal shut and disappeared and all was quiet.

**Knuckles- Finally you're done!**

**Me- Nope. One more chapter.**

**Knuckles- *looks at me* I hate you so much.**

**Me- *smiles* I know.**


	24. Chapter 24

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

The 16 year old fox grabbed his screwdriver off the floor. He hadn't clean this place is a long time and his girlfriend, Cream the Rabbit want him to clean because their friends were coming over and Rouge had big new for them. Cream came down in her yellow tank top and shorts. "Tails, are done yet?" She asked. Tails looked around. The place was spotless. "Yea." He answered. "Good. The others are here by the way." She said. Tails nodded and followed her upstairs. Everyone was in the living room talking. Amy sat beside Sonic on the couch. They started dating around the same time Shadow started dating Mary. Knuckles was sitting on the edge of the cough with Rouge next to him. "Okay guys. Tails is here." Cream said. Everyone looked up. "Hey Tails. It's good to see you." Sonic said. Tails smiled. "It's been long hasn't it?" Tails said. "What are you talking about? It's only been a day." Cream said. Tails shrugged. "And?" Knuckles sighed. "Can I please have everyone's attention?!" Rouge shouted. Everyone turned to her. Shadow rubbed his ear. "Scream any louder please." He said. Rouge rolled her eyes but continued. "Anyway guys me and Knuckles had been married for a few months now and…" "You're pregnant." Tails finished. Everyone stared at him. "How did you know?" Knuckles asked. Tails sighed. "Am I the only one who still remembers?" He asked. Sonic shook his head. "Nope. I remember too Tails." He said. "So do I." Amy said. "And me." Cream said. Shadow nodded. "Me too." Mary scratched her head. "What?" Shadow sighed. "Trust me Mary. You aren't really supposed to know." Shadow said. Mary shrugged. "Alright. I'm going to go get a drink." Mary said and got up and left. Rouge slowly nodded. "I nearly forgot about Slasher." She rubbed her stomach. "I guess we don't have to worry about the baby being a girl or a boy." Rouge said with a smile. Knuckles nodded. "That's some good news. Now we know what to paint the room." He said. "And Rose and Blackdiamond aren't too far away." Amy said as she laced her fingers into Sonic's. Sonic smiled. Cream smiled and sat beside Tails. "I can't believe it. They're coming back!" She shouted. Tails nodded. "Yea. Neither can I." After everyone had left and Cream had gone to bed Tails stayed awake, thinking about the future ahead of him.


	25. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

**Okay guys, that was the end of Tails's Story. Now in my opinion I could have done the ending and battle better but my sister is always on top of me because I was never working on her story and with school to also think about it is just crazy. Anyway hope you liked the story and the next story I hope to finish is Ice and Fire. I'm also thinking about doing a High School Story. My sister is helping me with it and I have to say it's coming out really good. I probably know what you're thinking. It's either "Cool. You're doing a High School story" or "Uhh she's doing a High School Story". I know there is like 12 million story on Sonic in High School but I just want to see how my version turns out. Another thing thanks for your support guys on all of my story. It helped me out greatly. **

**Me-*walks out***

**Knuckles-*walks in* Guys, if you really want to help us out review "Night of the Werewolves". I'm the main character!**

**Me- Knuckles! Get out of there!**

**Knuckles- Ahhh!*runs out***

**Me- Sorry guys.*shuts off video camera***


End file.
